Gouffre et Sang
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: une histoire pas toujours drôle en même temps, vous avez vu le titre. Fye Et Kurogane se réveillent séparément, l'un est amnésique, l'autre baigne dans du sang. Leur destin va se rejoindre. CH 8 en ligne ! C'est la rentrée, du point de vue de notre cher Fye. (Schoolfic, drama, mystery, romance, humor...) Pairings habituels...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis de retour, pour répandre mes mauvais tours !

Afin de régalier vos yeux effarés, afin de régner jusqu'a la voie lactée !

mokona...pyuh !

La team débile, plus rapide que lucky luke !

reviewez tous, ou vous n'aurez pas la suite !

mwahaha, oui, la suite !

...

Je suppose qu'il n'y a que moi pour poster un début de chapitre aussi con, alors que mon histoire n'est pas drôle...

Bref... *roulement de tambour*

Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Elle sera en plusieur chapitre, et alternera entre deux points de vue. le point de vue de la personne un, et le point de vue de la personne deux !

Qui c'est ? Ah, mais je ne vais pas le dire ! ça casserait tout le mystère !

Bref, les persos sont de clamp, et sont à clamp... malheureusement.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre, d'une fic qui ne sera pas toute rose !

...

Chapitre un

personne 1

...

Je ne voyais rien.

Je ne savais rien.

Où était-je ?

Je ne le savais pas.

Pourquoi était-je là ?

Je ne le savais pas.

Était-ce bien ou mal ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question non plus.

Qui était-je ?

Je n'en savait rien.

Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Je ne pouvais apporter aucune réponse à mes question.

J'avais juste un mot en tête, un mot en bouche, que je me répétait inlassablement, pour ne pas l'oublier.

Que voulais dire ce mot ?

Je n'en savais rien.

La seule chose que je savais, c'était que je me rappelai juste de ce mot. Qu'importe ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'importe pourquoi je m'en rappelai. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier comme j'avais oublié tout le reste.

ce mot était important.

Donc je ne devait pas l'oublier.

Autour de moi, rien.

Pas un bruit, pas une chose.

Rien de chaud.

Rien de coloré.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais mort.

C'était bien possible.

Quand on ne sens plus, n'entend plus, ne voit plus, ne bouge plus... Est-on mort ?

Sûrement.

Alors j'étais mort.

- Es-tu vivant ?

Une voix venait de trouer le silence. Une voix qui n'était pas la mienne.

Enfin, je crois.

- Es tu vivant ?

Cette voix me posait une question. Devais-je répondre ?

Si cette voix posait la question une nouvelle fois, je lui répondrait.

- Es tu vivant ?

je devait lui répondre.

Mais que lui dire ?

Je ne savait plus comment prononcer un autre mot que mon mot.

Que dire ?

- Es tu vivant ?

Il fallait que je parle.

Au moins pour prouver que je savais dire un mot.

Le prouver à qui ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais je prononçais tout de même mon mot.

- Es tu vivant ?

- Fye.

...

Alors ?

Savez vous qui parle ?

Avouez, vous doutez !

Mwuhahaha !

mais vous devinerez peut-être au prochain chapitre...

Bref, reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1 (bis)

Voilà le second chapitre, presque aussi court que le premier...

Ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière !

Mais qui vous plaira j'espère...

Ce n'est pas la même personne, mais par contre, temporellement, c'est environ au même moment.

bref, place à l'histoire !

...

Chapitre un (bis)

personne 2

...

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état.

Un moment de doute m'assaillis.

Était-ce moi, qui avait perdu tout ce sang ?

Oui... je baignai dans le sang... Mais lequel ?

Ma vue se troubla.

Une nausée me pris.

Si j'ouvrais les yeux, je reconnaitrais sûrement quelqu'un.

ou je ne verrais personne.

Alors que je me sentais sombrer, comme un navire, mais dans une mer rouge, un cri que je ne reconnaissais que trop me força à reprendre mes esprits.

J'ouvris les yeux.

mal m'en pris.

J'avais eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un que je connaissais qui perdait son sang.

or, les orbites vides en face de moi m'étaient familières.

trop familières.

Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir les yeux.

Je voudrais ne pas voir la personne morte en face de moi.

Je voudrais ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

Mon esprit et mon cœur vacillèrent, puis hurlèrent à l'unisson.

"Pas elle !"

mais ma bouche ne s'ouvrit pas.

Je restai muet.

De stupeur.

D'horreur.

Pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Comment ?

Je m'efforçai de me souvenir.

mais rien ne vint.

Juste un second cri.

Toujours d'une voix que je connaissais.

Je voulu me boucher les oreilles.

Mes mains étaient rouges.

Je compris que j'avais appuyé sur la blessure. Sur sa blessure.

Je me rendit compte de ma position.

allongé.

dans son sang.

Je me répugnait ! Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je me levait, et me trainais plus loin.

Là, je m'affalai à genou.

Tremblant, j'entendis un dernier cri.

un cri d'agonie.

Puis le silence.

Rompu par un bruit de pas.

et de quelque chose qui goutte.

En face de moi, quelqu'un arriva.

Un homme. plutôt corpulant.

j'étais secoué par des tremblements.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage. je voyais flou.

Était-ce mes tremblement, ou bien les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues ?

Mais soudain, je vit qu'il lançait quelque chose vers moi.

à sa vue, je hurlais.

L'homme eut un sourire et partit.

Bientôt, je sentit la chaleur d'un feu. Et sa fumée.

Il avait mis le feu à ma maison.

Qu'importe.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger pour fuir cet endroit.

Je ne voulais pas.

Même si à présent c'était le théâtre d'une vraie boucherie, c'était ma maison.

J'y avais vécu heureux.

Avec les deux personnes mortes.

Elle et Lui.

Elle, aux orbites vides. Eventrée.

Lui, Dont il ne restait plus que ce bout, lancé vers moi. Son bras.

Ma mère et mon père.

...

Voili voilou !

Deuxième chapitre fini !

Comment ça, je me foule pas ? Mais je vous en prie ! C'est pour faire durer le suspens !

Et pis, si ça vous plait pas, ben arrêtez de lire !

Pfff...

Au fait, avez vous deviné qui parle, cette fois ?

C'est plus simple !

Sinon, reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2

Un troisième chapitre !

On revient à la première personne !

elle va trouver quelques réponses, mais pas toutes !

Huhuhuhuhu ! X3

Des fois, je me hais de laisser tant de suspens ! Franchement, je hais le suspens, dans une fic ! Sauf quand c'est moi qui l'écrit ! mwuhahahaha !

bref... humhum... *rougit devant les airs étranges des lecteurs*

Place à la fic !

Bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre deux

personne 1

...

La voix s'était tue.

Était-elle partie ? Réfléchissait-elle à mon mot ?

Je ne savais pas.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps.

Cela aurait pu être des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des mois, des années... que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Comme pour faire passer ce temps inexistant, je m'écorçais de me rappeler les mots que je connaissais.

Mais je ne savais rien.

Ou presque.

- "Fye", c'est ton prénom ?

La voix était revenue.

Et vraisemblablement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était mon mot.

J'essayai de parler. sans grande réussite.

- "Fye" c'est ton prénom ?

-je...je...

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me rappeler ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là.

- je ne sais... je ne sais pas...

Oui. C'était bien ça.

J'arrivai enfin à dire une phrase.

J'en était personnellement plutôt fier.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais pas.

Peut-être que ça voulait dire que j'étais vivant.

Mais ça, je ne le savait pas encore.

Si j'étais vivant ou non, je l'ignorais, à l'époque.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sas pas non plus.

- Sais tu quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Alors, demande.

- C'est quoi, Fye ?

- C'est un prénom.

- Est-ce le mien ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le savoir.

- C'est le seul mot dont je me rappelais.

- Alors c'est qu'il est important pour toi.

- Peut-être.

La voix se tût.

Elle résonnait bizarrement. comme si elle était dans un lieu avec des parois.

Ce qui m'inspira sûrement ma question suivante.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans le noir.

- Suis-je mort ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Cette voix était un peu naïve. Comme si elle dépendait de mes propres souvenirs, pour savoir.

Elle savait ce que j'avais oublié, mais pas ce que je n'avais jamais sû.

Comme pour me le confirmer, elle recommença à me poser des questions.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que veux tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. c'est quoi, "vouloir" ?

- c'est désirer. Ce que tu veux, ça peut être du savoir, des objets...

- Alors je ne veux rien.

- Aime tu quelque chose ?

- Aimer quelque chose ? C'est quoi ?

- Quelque chose que tu aime, tu ne veux pas le quitter.

- alors je n'aime que "Fye". c'est mon mot.

- Qui aime tu ?

- Aimer quelqu'un ? mais je ne connais personne.

- Alors tu n'aime personne ?

- non.

La voix sembla réfléchir.

Il me semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de pareil.

Il faut avouer que quelqu'un qui ne sait rien, n'aime qu'un mot, ne veut rien n'est pas courant.

Mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque.

C'est pourquoi son silence m'avait paru étrange.

- tu t'en va ? avais-je demandé.

- non.

- d'accord.

- Qui est tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. pour être, il faut savoir, non ?

- peut-être. il faut aussi aimer.

- J'aime mon mot.

- Il faut avoir un lieu où être, ou où aller.

- Je suis ici. Et je ne peut pas bouger.

- Tu ne peux pas ?

- Non.

- Ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Les deux.

- tu es bien ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. je ne sens rien. Donc si je reste ainsi, je n'aurais pas mal.

- tu sais ce qu'est la douleur ?

A l'époque, j'avais été choqué.

J'avais dit cela sans réfléchir.

Et quand je l'avais dit à la voix, elle avait pris une voix curieuse.

- Donc tu ne te souviens que de Fye et de la douleur ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Ce sont des choses qui sont importante pour toi.

j'avais fermé les yeux.

Enfin, je crois.

Car, que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés, c'était noir.

Noir et froid.

Je l'avais dit à la voix.

- Je sais. avait-elle dit.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Que c'est noir et froid.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est ici, que c'est noir et froid. mais aussi à l'intérieur de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- car tu ne te rappelle que de Fye et de la douleur. Tu n'es pas.

- Que faut-il pour être ?

- Savoir, aimer, un lieu. Et une identité.

- Une identité ? C'est quoi ?

- Un prénom. un nom de famille. un âge. Une nationalité.

Je m'était tus.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Un nom ?

Une famille ?

Un âge ?

Une nationalité ?

Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas être.

Mais la voix m'en avais détrompé.

- Tu sais parler. Tu aime un mot. Tu es ici.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'identité. Et c'est trop peu.

- Tu peut commencer à exister. à être.

- Commencer à être ?

- Oui. Tu as un début de tout.

- Mais pas d'identité.

- Si. Un début d'identité. Tu connais un prénom.

- Fye.

j'avais murmuré.

j'étais heureux.

Je pouvais commencer à exister.

Je savais parler, j'aimais un mot, j'étais ici.

et j'avais désormais un prénom.

Fye.

...

Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors, alors ? *trépigne d'impatience*

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Maintenant vous savez qui est la première personne !

et par déduction, qui est la seconde ?

Par contre, je suppose que vous avez dû remarquer deux/trois choses étranges, nee ?

Comptez sur moi pour répondre à vos questions, sauf si ça dévoile tout.

Donc, pour les questions reviews please !


	4. Chapter 2 (bis)

Pyuh. pyuh. pyuh...

Bonjour tout le monde !

oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Je rêve ?

nan... C'est bien le chapitre deux bis ! Oo"

Ne me remerciez pas ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir malheureux... je sais que ma fic vous manque... XD

*voit les regards lourds de sous-entendus des lecteurs*

Mais... C'est pas vrai ? *Tête de chat potté*

Puisque c'est comme ça, ben... ben... ben... O_O

Ben je vous laisse lire ! Na ! X_X"

...

Chapitre deux (bis)

personne 2

...

Je ne sût jamais comment je m'en suis sorti.

D'après ma cousine, quelqu'un aurait appelé chez elle et chez les pompiers.

Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Ce que je sais c'est que j'étais retourné vers ma mère, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et que j'avais attendu.

Longtemps.

Que la mort vienne.

Qu'elle me rende à mes parents.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

Il y avait de plus en plus de fumée.

Et j'attendais toujours.

Je commençait à penser que la grande faucheuse ne voulait pas de moi.

Qu'on me rejetais.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas mon tour ?

Qui voulait donc à ce point m'empêcher de rejoindre ceux que j'aimais ?

Et puis soudain, j'avais commencé à tousser.

Ma vue commençait à noircir.

Enfin.

Le froid commençait à m'envahir.

J'allais mourir.

Je n'en ressentais aucune satisfaction.

Mais aucune déception non plus.

J'allais mourir.

Malgré le feu, je grelottais.

Je ne voyais plus rien.

Je mourrais...

...

Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital.

J'étais couvert de sang.

Mais je n'étais mort.

Le destin avait d'autres plans pour moi.

Sûrement.

Je n'avais pas lâché le corps de ma mère.

Même en étant inconscient.

même lorsqu'on m'avait emmené dans une ambulance.

C'est ma cousine que j'ai vu en premier.

C'est elle qui me l'a raconté.

Elle m'a demandé de lâcher le corps.

Puis elle lui a fermé les yeux.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle reposerait en paix.

Je l'ai crue.

Je voulais la croire.

Et m'a vue s'était brouillée.

D'après la police, un criminel serait entré chez moi, on ne sait pourquoi, et aurait tué mes parents, après m'avoir assommé.

Je me rappelle avoir eut un mouvement instinctif vers mon crâne, afin de constater qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

J'avais une profonde entaille, en train de coaguler.

Ma cousine m'avait dit que le criminel pensait sûrement que j'étais mort.

N'importe qui de normal serait mort, à ma place, je suppose.

Il ne fallait pas que cet homme me retrouve.

On m'a fait changer d'identité.

Je me suis fait adopté par la famille daidoji, la famille de ma cousine.

Ils étaient riches.

Et je venait d'hériter de mes parents.

J'étais promis à être dans une école privée, d'où tout les gosses de riches sortaient avec un avenir.

Un sacré avenir.

Ma cousine voulait faire premier ministre.

étant par avance inscrite, elle pouvait sûrement y arriver.

Car la moitié des élèves qui en étaient sortis faisaient dans la politique.

L'autre moitié avait une entreprise à gérer.

Moi je ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre.

j'étais jeune.

Je le suis toujours.

mais maintenant je comprend qu'être dans cette école était un privilège.

Dont il me fallait être digne.

Je ne suis sorti que quelques mois plus tard de l'hôpital.

On avait déjà enterré mes parents.

Ma cousine m'avait dit où.

Je me suis rendu sur leur tombe.

J'y suis resté 3 jours, sans manger, boire ou dormir.

Seulement à pleurer.

Je n'ai jamais tant pleuré qu'à cette époque.

Sur la tombe de mes parents.

Tomoyo m'y a trouvé.

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, elle m'a tendu la main.

- Viens. Nous rentrons chez nous.

- Chez toi.

- C'est aussi chez toi, maintenant. Tes parents seront heureux de voir que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle famille.

- Mais...

- Et que tu sois heureux sera leur plus grand bonheur.

- ...

- Allez, Kurogane. Ta nouvelle vie commence.

J'avais acquiescé.

Si mes parents voulaient me voir heureux, alors je le serai.

Pour eux.

...

Snif !

Mais c'est que je pleure ! Oo"

Mon dieu ! Je suis une grosse sentimentale ! En plus, c'est même pas si triste...

Pff... plus potiche que moi, tu meure ! (bon d'accord, il y a Sakura et Chii, mais c'est tout !)

Alors, sinon ?

Vous savez qui est la deuxième personne, maintenant !

Vous en dites quoi ?

C'est bien ?

reviews ?


	5. Chapter 3

Helli hello, on rentre du boulot... Pyapyapyapyapyapyuh !

Konichiwa mina !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours aussi timbrée !

Et comme vous pouvez encore le constater, le chapitre cinq (ou chapitre trois) est en ligne !

Longue vie à mokona-pyuh !

Bref, bonne lecture de ce chapitre tout sauf rose XD

...

Chapitre trois

? Fye ?

...

Et la voix était partie.

Je ne sais pas où.

Mais elle m'avait garanti qu'elle ne serait jamais loin.

Alors j'étais rassuré.

Elle m'avait aussi dit qu'il allait falloir que je bouge, si je voulait être.

Mais j'avais oublié comment bouger.

J'étais donc resté comme je l'étais.

J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même.

Et j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un gouffre noir et froid.

J'étais tout engourdi.

Je ne savais pas à l'époque ce que c'était.

A l'époque, j'avais cru, sottement, que parce que je n'existais pas vraiment je ne pouvais pas bouger, ou sentir ce qu'il y avait ailleurs.

Je ne me trompais qu'à moitié.

Mais je l'ignorais, ça aussi.

En fait, j'ignorais tout.

J'étais dans le noir, je ne voyais que du noir.

Et bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que mes pensées étaient teintées de noir aussi.

Je ne connaissait aucune couleur.

je ne savais pas qu'il existait d'autres couleurs.

Je ne savais pas qu'il existait quoi que ce soit qui s'appelle couleur.

Et je m'en fichais royalement.

Tout ce qui m'importais, c'était mes questions sans réponses.

La voix m'avait conseillé de chercher seul des réponses à mes questions.

- Pour te donner ta propre opinion du bien et du mal. avait-elle dit.

- C'est quoi le bien et le mal ? Avais-je demandé.

- Le bien c'est ce que tu te considère autorisé à faire. C'est ce que tu fais que tu ne pense pas gênant ou que ne pense pas triste.

- Le triste, c'est mal ?

- La douleur c'est mal. si quand tu es triste ça fait mal, alors c'est mal.

- Et c'est à moi de choisir ce qui est bien ou mal ?

- Oui. mais seulement ce qui est bien ou mal pour toi. Pas pour les autres.

- d'accord.

Et elle était partie.

Me laissant avec mes questions.

"Ou suis-je ?" "Est-ce que cet endroit est bien ou mal ?"

Cet endroit n'était ni bien ni mal.

Bien car on n'avait pas mal. Bien car on ne sentait rien.

Mal car il n'y avait rien. Mal car je m'ennuyais. En ignorant que je m'ennuyait.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était s'ennuyer.

Je savais juste que quelque chose ou il n'y a rien, ce n'est sûrement pas un endroit qui allait m'aider à exister.

à savoir.

Donc cet endroit était mal ?

sûrement.

Cet endroit était mal.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?" "Est-ce bien, ou est-ce mal ?"

Bien car je ne me causerai pas de douleur, si je ne bougeait pas.

Mal, car si je ne bougeais pas, je n'existerais pas.

Et ne pas exister, je considérais ça comme mal.

Donc ne pas bouger apportait le mal.

"Est-ce que le monde est tout noir ?" "Y a-t-il autre chose ?" "Suis-je aveugle ?"

Ces questions, elles ne m'aideraient peut-être pas.

Personnellement, j'espérais que ce monde n'était pas tout noir, ou que je n'étais pas aveugle.

Même si je ne savais pas que j'espérais.

Pour moi, l'espoir était encore une chose inconnue.

Inconnue, mais que j'allais vite découvrir.

Car cet espoir que je trouverais autre chose, que j'allais savoir, que j'allais exister, cet espoir m'avais rempli.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais soudain plus chaud.

Mais c'était agréable.

Le chaud était donc bien.

Et cette chaleur qui m'englobait, elle me donnait des forces.

Sans que je le sache.

Je le sentis quand je voulus ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais l'impression, que je n'y arrivais pas.

Que quelque chose de lourd me les gardait fermés.

J'avais forcé, en m'appuyant sur cette chaleur.

Et j'avais soulevé ces choses lourdes.

Pour comprendre que j'existais enfin.

Pour comprendre que je n'avais jamais ouvert les yeux.

Que tout s'était passé à l'intérieur de moi.

Que ces choses lourdes n'étaient que mes paupières.

Que je n'avais encore jamais soulevées.

Enfin, à ma connaissance, qui était très limitée.

J'avais enfin compris que le monde n'était pas noir.

Qu'il y avait d'autre couleurs, sans savoir ce qu'était une couleur.

Qu'il y avait d'autre choses que du vide.

Que je ne flottais pas.

Que j'étais allongé.

Par terre.

Sur un sol dur et froid.

Dans une pièce avec de hauts murs autours.

J'existais.

Et j'étais enfermé.

...

Ohlala !

Le pauuuuuuuuvre !

Je le plains sincèrement !

...

pourquoi vous me regardez avec un air de reproche ?

C'est pas moi qui l'ai enfermé, hein ! Oo"

Vous savez quoi, je vous avais prévenus, que c'était pas le monde des bisounours !

...

Bon, on va trouver un arrangement...

Vous me haïssez quand je vous laisse en plan, sans chapitres à lire...

Je n'aime pas... Bon ok, je hais quand personne ne m'envoie de reviews pour me prouver qu'il lit ma fic, même si elle est strange...

Donc, si je reçois plus d'une reviews par chapitre, je posterais la suite ! Ok ? X3

*évite le couteau lancé vers elle*

Bon ok ! J'accepte une seule reviews...

* évite un tabouret*

Euh... une demi-reviews ?

*Se planque derrière son canapé, pour éviter les tomates*

Ouais, ben si vous êtes pas contents, ben je m'en fiche !

C'est moi qui choisit si je publie la suite !

donc... reviews ?


	6. Chapter 3 (bis)

Et vous allez me hair... ceci... est... un chapitre de kuro !

Je ne changerais pas d'habitude. ça alternera tout le long entre les deux points de vue...

même si vous n'aimez pas ça ! *si un regard pouvait tuer, mokona-pyuh n'écrirai plus de chapitre depuis belle lurette...*

Bref... Ne voulez pas savoir ce que fait notre bon kuro ?

ben vous saurez tout de même !

bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre trois (bis)

Kurogane

...

Je me donnais dorénavant à fond pour chaque chose que j'entreprenais.

pour que mes parents soient fier de moi.

pour oublier cette tragédie.

pour essayer d'être heureux.

J'avais donc voulu apprendre le sabre.

Mon père était d'ailleurs prof de sabre.

Donc ma famille m'avait inscrit à des cours, avec des gens de mon âge.

Tomoyo m'avait garanti qu'elle me donnerait le sabre préféré de mon père, "le dragon d'argent", quand je serais devenu fort.

Mais en attendant, je devais me contenter d'une réplique que ma cousine, "ma princesse" comme je l'appelais, avait fait pour moi.

j'espérais devenir fort rapidement, afin de l'avoir.

J'ignorais à l'époque que ce n'était pas cette force là que ma princesse voulait me voir dévelloper.

mais je me battait.

Pour le dragon d'argent.

car j'y tenais presque autant qu'à ma propre vie.

Le dragon d'argent est le seul objet n'ayant pas brûlé dans la maison.

Mon père soutenait que ce sabre ne disparaitrais pas, car il était béni.

Je n'y croyais pas.

Ou à moitié.

Car si il était béni, pourquoi ses possesseurs avaient-ils trouvé la mort si... atrocement ?

Alors, pour aquerir cette bénédiction, que je tenais de mon père, je me battrais.

J'apprenais donc le sabre, et bientôt il fallu me changer de cours, car j'étais plus fort que tout ceux de mon âge.

"La génétique !" avait-on dit.

ils ne se doutaient pas que c'était plus les "envies de meurtre" qui me guidaient.

Puis, on m'avait fait prendre des cours d'art martiaux en plus.

C'est moi qui l'avait voulut, encore une fois.

Parce que quelqu'un qui se ramène dans un lieu public avec un sabre fait peur.

et très mauvaise impression.

Surtout si le lieu public en question était une école.

Car sans sabre, sans moyen de défense, je me sentais démuni, vulnérable.

et je ne voulais pas me montrer faible !

Là encore, il fallu me changer de cours.

Mon esprit combatif se réveillait, lors de ces enseignement.

Je laissait libre cours à ma rage.

J'imaginais que cette rage se retournerat un jour contre l'assassin.

Pour le tuer.

Puis on me fit prendre des cours particuliers, en plus de l'école, afin que j'ai le niveau pour entrer dans cette fameuse école privée.

Les professeurs étaient très fiers de moi.

Je m'intéressait de très près à tout les sujets étudiés.

Et je retenais facilement mes leçons.

Surtout celle des grands combats historiques, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

On suggera à ma famille adoptive de me faire sauter une classe.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, je refusais.

Je ne voulais pas changer une nouvelle fois de cours.

Je m'étais fait enfin des amis, et je comptait les garder.

Il m'était difficile, à cause de ma mine antipathique, de m'en faire.

De plus, cela me garantissait une petite avance sur les autres.

donc une entrée facile à l'école privée.

cette école privée, l'école CLAMP, était remplie de surdoués.

donc que je saute ou non une classe ne changerait rien.

Et mes parents seraient fiers de moi.

De plus, j'aurais un meilleur dossier d'embauche, sûrement...

je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire plus tard.

Mais la politique ou l'entreprise ne m'attiraient pas.

Vraiment pas.

Je me plaisais à penser que je rentrerais dans la police.

Et que je retrouvais ce truand.

Que je le tuait !

Mais si je faisais cela, que penseraient mes parents ?

seraient-ils peinés ?

Ou approuveraient-il cette vengeance ?

Je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait epprécier de voir que je m'interessais de près à la manière de tuer un homme.

Même si ce même homme était lui-même un meurtrier !

Ma mère était une personne si douce.

elle n'avait pas mérité son sort.

Mon père non-plus.

Il ne se battait jamais sans raisons, et ne donnais la mort que quand c'était inévitable

C'était une sorte de justicier.

Pas un meurtrier.

Lui non plus n'apprécierais pas de me voir méditer la mort de cet homme.

Et cela me rendais triste.

Mais ma rage était à la hauteur de cette tristesse.

Car un meurtrier ne mérite pas de vivre !

Un homme n'a pas le droit de décider du sort d'autres que lui même.

C'est ce que je pensais.

Et c'est ce qui me motivait à tuer cet homme.

même si ça n'était pas bien.

même si dans ce cas, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui.

même si ça peinait quelqu'un.

cet homme, quel qu'il soit, devait trouver la mort.

Et ce serait moi qui la lui donnerait.

Pour cela je me devais de devenir fort.

En tout.

Pour faire couler son sang.

...

Tralalala !

Oui, j'avoue, ce chapitre pue !

Il est plutôt superficiel... non ?

mais c'est pour ça que vous serez heureux de retrouver notre cher fye, dans le prochain chapitre !

Surtout avec une ou deux reviews... non ? ^0^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapter 4

**Et voici le chapitre !**

**Avec...**

**Kurogane !**

*** se reçoit un coussin dans la tête***

**Ah zut !**

**Huhuhuhu ^^'**

**Avec Fye, je me suis trompée !**

**Vous êtes contents ?**

**Ben vu la fin de ce chapitre, vous devriez pas l'être ! Niark niark niark !**

**Bonne lecture !**

...

Chapitre quatre

Fye

...

Au départ, je n'avais pas compris que j'étais enfermé.

pour moi, j'existais, donc tout était beau, tout était rose.

Enfin... tout était beau, tout était gris.

L'endroit ou je me trouvais avait des nuances de couleur du blanc le plus pur, au noir le plus sombre, en passant par un gris froid.

Car cette chaleur qui m'avait permi de revenir à moi était partie, et que dorénavant j'avais froid.

J'était dans un lieu froid.

Je m'étais brievement demandé si j'avais refermé les yeux.

Ou si je rêvais.

Bien que je ne sâche pas ce qu'était le rêve.

Puis j'avais regardé attentivement autour de moi, et je m'en était rendu compte.

Que tout ce qui était autour de moi, je ne l'avais pas inventé.

Je ne me souvenais de rien.

Donc sûrement pas de ce qu'était ces blocs gris et dur qui tapissaient le sol et qui s'élevaient trop haut pour que j'en voie le boût.

J'apprendrais plus tard que c'était de la pierre.

Du granit.

Conçu spécialement pour ne pas pouvoir être détruit, et donc ne pas avoir d'ouverture.

De plus, je ne me souvenais pas du ciel.

Une petite fenêtre, avec des barreaux s'ouvrait vers l'exterieur.

Je m'était levé, dificilement.

J'avais bougé.

Donc j'existais.

J'éxistais !

J'en avais ressentis une très grande joie.

La même chaleur qu'avant m'avait envelloppé.

C'était sûrement le bonheur, mais à l'époque, je ne le savais pas encore.

Puis je m'était agrippé aux barreaux pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

J'avais dû me hisser car j'étais trop petit.

La voix me souffla que j'étais encore un enfant.

Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'était un enfant, elle m'avait répondu que dans le monde, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui me ressemblaient.

- Car elles ont un corps. Et un coeur qui bat.

J'avais posé ma main sur le seul battement que je sentais, sous ma poitrine.

Un battement si faible.

- Ces personnes sont aussi très différentes de toi. Elles n'auront pas la même couleur d'yeux que toi, pas la même couleur de cheveux que toi, pas la même taille que toi, pas le même visage que toi.

Pendant qu'elle me disait tout ces points, je me demandais ce qu'était une couleur, des cheveux, des yeux, un visage.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle m'avait expliqué:

- Une couleur, c'est noir et c'est ce qui est différent de noir. Autour de toi tu vois du gris, du blanc, du noir. Tes cheveux, c'est ce que tu peux sentir sur ta tête, ils sont blonds. Tes yeux, sont bleus. C'est ce qui te permet de voir. Ton visage, c'est ce qui est sur ta tête, qui n'est pas tes cheveux.

- Donc mes cheveux c'est ça ? Et c'est blond ? Blond, c'est une couleur ?

- Oui.

J'avais agrippé mes mèches folles, qui me tombaient sur les épaules. Je les avaient mis devant l'endroit d'où je voyais.

Mes yeux.

Je les avaient équarquillés de stupeur devant quelque chose qui ne soit pas en noir et blanc.

J'avais été emerveillé.

Et cela avait fait battre mon coeur plus vite.

Je m'étais affolé.

- Pourquoi ça bat plus vite ? Je ne suis pas bien ?

- Non, tout va bien. C'est le signe de quelque chose qui te choque, qui te rend heureux, qui t'effraie, de quelquechose de nouveau.

- Donc ça veut dire que j'apprend ?

- Oui.

- Et un enfant, alors, c'est quoi ?

- C'est plus petit que le reste des personnes, mais ça grandit encore. C'est le contraire d'un adulte.

- Un adulte ?

- C'est plus grand qu'un enfant, enfin, normalement. Certain adultes sont très petit.

- Comment sait-on que ce sont des adultes, alors ?

- Car ils ne grandiront plus.

- Ah bon...

J'étais reparti dans ma contemplation de l'exterieur. J'avais levé le nez, et avait vu le ciel gris.

- C'est quoi ?

- Le ciel.

- C'est grand.

- Oui.

- Et c'est de quelle couleur ?

- Là, c'est gris.

- ça ne l'est pas toujours ?

- Non. Normalement, c'est bleu.

- Bleu, c'est comme mes yeux ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi il est gris, le ciel, maintenant ?

- Parcequ'il y a des nuages. Des nuages de pluie et de neige.

- La pluie ? La neige ? Les nuages ? C'est quoi ?

- Les nuages, c'est ce qui est gris, que tu vois recouvrir le ciel.

- C'est beau.

- La pluie, c'est de l'eau qui tombe des nuages. Des petites gouttes d'eau.

- Comme des larmes.

- Tu te souviens des larmes ?

- Oui. C'est des gouttes d'eau qui sortent des yeux quand tu as mal, non ?

- Si. Et aussi quand tu es triste.

- Et la neige ?

- La neige, c'est ce que tu vois qui est blanc, dehors.

- C'est des nuages blancs tombés du ciel ?

Ma question était si sérieuse, mais si idiote en même temps que la voix n'avait rien trouvé à répondre.

Enfin, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas répondu.

Et puis, j'était retourné m'asseoir par terre.

Sur la pierre dure et froide.

J'avais fermé mes yeux.

Quand je les avais rouverts, le ciel était noir.

Le lieu où j'étais était noir.

Je me mis à hurler, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Puis j'avais compris.

J'étais revenu.

Je n'existais donc plus ?

La chaleur qui m'avait envelloppé, la joie que j'avais ressenti s'était évaporée.

Je sentis de l'eau couler sur mes joues.

Je compris que c'était des larmes.

Donc j'était triste.

Car je n'avais pas mal.

J'étais triste.

Je hurlais.

Je pleurais.

Et soudain, une voix qui n'était pas la voix de d'habitude retentit:

- Tu te rapelle, ou est-ce autre chose qui te rend triste ?

...

**Mwuhahahahaha ! Voui, je suis sadique !**

**Je vous laisse plantés là, en sachant pertinement que le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de kuro !**

**Et je ne vous dirait rien de plus sur ce cher Fye que ce qui a été dit !**

**Niark niark niark !**

***avise soudain des regards meurtriers pesants sur elle***

**Vous pouvez laisser des reviews quand même, hein ? *toute petite voix***

**svp ? **


	8. Chapter 4 (bis)

**OOOOOOHHHHHH mais que vois-je ?**

**Une suite bien merdique, expédiée en un temps record !**

**Mokona-pyuh, la fille qui publie plus vite que son ombre !**

**I'm Luke. Lucky Luke ! Nyahahaha !**

**Non, mais vous me reconnaîtrez ça, hein... Je répond à vos reviews et je poste le prochain chapitre, le tout dans la même journée !**

**Je m'aime, et vous m'aimez ! Mwuhahahaha !**

**euh... Humour ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

...

Chapitre quatre (bis)

Kurogane

...

Je m'entraînais durement, pour retrouver ce tueur.

De toute manière, la police, grassement payée par ma famille adoptive, cherchait activement le criminel.

Qui semblait s'être envolé.

Des sources peu fiables soutenaient qu'il aurait pris un avion vers des pays froid du nord.

Lequel en particulier ?

on en savait rien.

Pour quoi faire ?

Aucune idée.

Mais si il voulait se rafraichir les idées, le groenland, le nord du canada et autres semblaient être la destination parfaite !

C'était un criminel très malin, qui ne dévoilait rien de plus que le strict nécessaire à ceux qu'il croisait.

Ainsi, il avait très peu de chances d'être pris.

Pourtant, aucun crime du même genre n'avait été recensé.

Il était difficile de croire que ma famille était sa première victime.

Un assassin de ce type n'est autre qu'un génie du mal.

Souvent ces gens là sont des serial-killer !

Malheureusement, les autorités locales ne pouvaient pas le poursuivre hors de leur zone.

Qui ne s'étalait pas bien loin.

Et en absence de sources fiables, elles ne pouvaient pas demander aux autres autorités de faire ce boulot.

Et cela me faisaient rager.

Si la police ne faisait rien, comment allais-je pouvoir revoir ce tueur et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait ?

J'enrageais, impuissant.

Ma cousine faisait de son mieux pour me changer les idées.

Elle me présenta sa soeur, Ammateratsu, actuellement en sixième.

Elle ne rentrait que les week-end, et encore pas toujours, car elle faisait partie du comité des élève et devait s'occuper de tout.

Même les professeurs faisait appel à elle.

Il faut dire que sa volonté était sans faille.

Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle le faisait !

Ammateratsu fut ma première rivale et amie (bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué), étant très forte en sabre.

Mais j'avais presque le même niveau qu'elle.

Bientôt, nos combat passère de "moi perdant" à "ex aequo".

Puis, de "ex aequo" à "moi gagnant".

Elle me présenta alors Sôma, une grande amie à elle.

Celle-ci était une jeune prodigue, qui, âgée de deux ans de plus qu'Ammateratsu, était en formation pour pouvoir devenir maître d'arme.

Elle aimait enseigner, et voulait occuper un poste dans l'armée pour s'occuper d'une élite.

Elle était plus grande que la plus part des gens de son âge, et était plutôt réservée quand il ne sagissait pas de combattre.

Je m'entendis très bien avec elle.

Avec Ammateratsu, elle m'appris des techniques secrètes au sabre que mon père maîtrisais.

Elles étaient difficiles à apprendre et cela occupa mon temps libre facilement.

Tomoyo était heureuse de me voir ainsi.

Il était vrai que je ne pensais presque plus à cet assassin.

Enfin, en apparence.

Car souvent j'y repensais le soir.

Et encore plus souvent, il revenait me hanter dans mes cauchemars, avec mes parents.

N'ayant jamais vu vraiment son visage, je ne voyais souvent qu'un sourire victorieux, vicieux, qui me narguait.

Mes parents, par contre, étaient d'une précision redoutable !

Aucun cauchemar n'était identique, à part qu'ils se faisaient torturer.

Leurs visages pleins de douleur emplissaient on crâne, et je me réveillais le plus souvent en sueur, étouffant un cri avec mon poing.

Juste avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.

Chacun de ces cauchemars me rappelaient aussi à quel point j'avais été inutile, à cette époque.

Car toute la scène me revenait parfaitement en mémoire, à présent.

J'étais en train de manger, avec ma mère, à attendre mon père.

Puis, on avait sonné à la porte.

Pensant que c'était son mari, ma mère était allé ouvrir.

Et était tombée sur un parfait inconnu.

Enfin je suppose, car elle a cru que c'était un démarcheur.

Je l'entend encore.

- Vous êtes vendeur ? Je suis désolée nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut ici...

J'avais soudain entendu un bruit de carreau brisé, dans la pièce d'à côté.

et avant que j'ai eut le temps de me retourner, je reçus un coup violent sur le crâne.

J'avais entendu ma mère revenir en grande hâte vers moi, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

et quand je m'étais réveillé...

Tout était fini.

Ma mère éventrée, et mon père qui criait.

Sûrement en train de se faire découper en morceau.

On n'avait pas retrouver son corps, mais quelques os subsistaient.

Tel l'os du bras.

Puis l'incendie, puis l'hôpital.

Puis ma misérable éxistance qui avait recommencé.

Avec un grand vide dans le coeur.

Vide qui n'était comblé que peu par ma "princesse" et mes nouvelles amies.

Vide qui était aussi comblé par la rage.

Une rage meurtrière.

Avec pour seul but la vengeance.

Du tueur, et de ce "démarcheur".

Son complice.

Je ne savais pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi ils avaient tué.

Mais ils allaient le payer.

très cher.

...

**vous remarquerez que j'essaye de gagner du temps, hein ?**

**En fait, ça doit être à peu près coordonné, entre kuro et fye...**

**je veut dire par là que ça se passe à peu près en même temps.**

**bien que pour fye on a l'impression que ça passe plus lentement.**

**Bref...**

**Assez parlé !**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**J'accepte volontiers les critiques, car j'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas le must du must...**

**Donc... reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 5

**Me voici enfin de retour ! Pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'ai décidé de changer le résumé, car en fait, "mystery", ça ne va pas, bien qu'il y ait du mystère...**

**Et puis en plus il y aura d'autres genres par la suite...**

**De l'humour, j'espère. De l'action, je pense. Du suspense, du dramatique, des crimes, du général, bref un peu de tout. et ce sera une schoolfic.**

**Vous n'y croyez pas ?**

**Vous n'avez qu'à lire les prochains chapitres !**

**Bref, ce chapitre va être composé de petits passages de la vie en captivité de Fye, jusqu'à sa délivrance.**

**Durant ce chapitre, plusieurs années passent. Fye, à la fin, a l'âge d'un quatrième, et rentrerais en troisième à la prochaine rentrée...**

**Voilà pour le point temporel...**

**Bonne lecture.**

...

Chapitre cinq

Fye

...

_Et soudain, une voix qui n'était pas la voix de d'habitude retentit:_

_- Tu te rappelle, ou est-ce autre chose qui te rend triste ?_

J'avais soudain arrêté de hurler, fixant mon regard sur une silhouette devant un rayon de lumière.

Il y avait donc de la lumière.

Mes larmes jaillirent toutes seules.

Des larmes de joie.

- Je ne suis pas dans le néant ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Le néant ? La voix semblait surprise, un peu sarcastique. Non, tu n'es pas dans le "néant".

- Pourquoi est-ce noir, alors ? où suis-je ?

La voix se tut.

Mais la silhouette était encore là.

Ma question l'avait vraiment surprise, ou est-ce que cette personne ne savait pas non plus où j'étais ?

Je profitais de son silence pour l'inspecter.

C'était un homme, d'après la voix.

Adulte, car il était plus grand que moi.

beaucoup plus grand.

Cet homme était plutôt corpulent.

Étant en contre-lumière, je ne voyais pas son visage, sa tenue, ou que sais-je encore.

- tu es dans une tour, elle-même dans un gouffre... et c'est noir... parce que c'est la nuit.

- La nuit ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mais tu ne sais rien, ma parole !

- Non. Juste mon prénom.

Cet individu ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un psychopathe devant moi.

Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

je le vis esquisser un sourire on ne peux plus vicieux.

- et c'est quoi, alors, ton prénom ?

- Fye.

Le sourire se fit encore plus grand.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- bien, Fye. Alors je suppose que tu ne sais vraiment rien ?

- non.

j'eus un instant d'hésitation, et je me rappelai soudain de ce qu'il avait dit.

- mais... Vous m'avez demandé si je me rappelai... Qu'est-ce que je devrai me rappeler ?

son sourire se crispa.

- rien. pour l'instant.

- mais si vous savez ce que je dois me rappeler, vous pouvez me le dire ?

- J'ai dit rien !

Il avait hurlé.

je me suis recroquevillé dans un coin, apeuré.

Je n'avais pas encore entendu quelqu'un hurler, à part moi.

et c'était effrayant.

l'inconnu se calma, et se remit à me parler.

cette fois, je ne l'interrompis pas, paralysé par la peur.

- mon petit Fye, comme je te l'ai dis, tu es dans une tour, elle-même dans un gouffre...

j'acquiesçai.

- Et tu ne peux pas en sortir...

je failli parler, mais il continua directement.

- sauf si quelqu'un viens te chercher.

- Quelqu'un va venir ?

je n'avais pas pu retenir une exclamation.

- Oui. Un homme. Il viendra te chercher, et te fera sortir.

- Qui est-ce ? Quand viendra-t-il ? est-ce... vous ?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. c'est quelqu'un d'autre. il viendra dans... longtemps.

- Mais vous pourriez me faire sortir ! Vous êtes rentré !

- Non. je ne peux pas.

Et il repartit, en fermant la source de lumière.

sans plus d'explications.

...

depuis ce jour, j'attendais.

J'attendais la personne qui viendrait me chercher.

La voix, celle que je ne voyais pas, la première, m'avait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

telles que la nuit et le jour, ces phénomènes qui durent 12h00 chacun, et qui alternent entre le noir et le gris.

Elle m'avais dit que normalement, le ciel était censé être bleu.

Mais ici, il était soit gris, soit blanc.

car il neigeait.

elle m'avait expliqué ce qu'était la neige.

Elle m'avait dit qu'on était surement dans un pays froid, pour qu'il neige souvent.

tout les jours, on m'amenait de la nourriture, par un petit volet.

je ne voyais jamais la personne qui m'y apportait.

seulement une main, qui déposait une assiette de pommes de terres et de viande, avec un pichet d'eau.

tout ça, c'était la voix, toujours la première, qui m'y avait expliqué.

Elle m'avait dit que c'était de la nourriture.

Quelle sorte de nourriture c'était.

et que je mourrais si je n'en mangeais pas.

Quand j'avais demandé ce que c'était, "mourir", elle m'avait dit que c'était le néant, mais cette fois sans possibilité de réveil.

J'avais dégluti, quand elle m'avait expliqué aussi, qu'on retournait dans le néant chaque nuit, pour dormir.

j'avais émis la possibilité de ne pas dormir, mais elle avait nié.

"Si on ne dort pas, on meure" avait-elle dit.

Et elle avait rajouté que quand je saurais plus de choses, je me mettrais sûrement à rêver.

elle m'avait dit qu'un rêve, c'est des images.

de couleur, souvent.

Qu'on voyait à la place du néant, quand on dormais.

Donc j'espérais vite voir et savoir de nouvelles choses, colorées, pour rêver.

Et je commençais à ressentir un besoin de liberté.

La voix me l'avais dit.

"Enfermé, ça veut dire ne pas sortir. Ne pas sortir veut dire rester là. rester là signifie ne rien apprendre. Il faudra donc que tu sorte."

Donc, je voulais sortir.

Pour ne plus jamais retourner dans le néant.

Pour exister.

Pour savoir.

Pour faire ce qu'on peut faire, en étant libre.

en existant.

...

Un jour, j'avais fais mon premier rêve.

Tout était rouge.

Absolument tout.

Et il y avait des sanglots.

Un cri atroce.

Et une voix effrayante disant "tu te rappelle... Dans une tour... Dans un gouffre... le néant..."

Et je m'étais réveillé.

très effrayé.

la voix, celle que je côtoyais tout le temps, qui m'expliquait tout, me demanda pourquoi j'avais peur.

je lui avais raconté mon rêve.

J'avais senti une sorte de tristesse dans cette voix.

" Tu as fait un cauchemar, pas un rêve."

j'avais demandé ce qu'était un cauchemar.

Elle m'avait répondu qu'on cauchemar, c'était un mauvais rêve.

Que c'était plein de mal.

Elle avait ajouté qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce cauchemar soit quelque chose qui me soit déjà arrivé.

et que je le referais souvent.

car je ne savais que ça.

...

Des fois, je regardais par la fenêtre à barreaux, et je regardais les nuages.

je me demandais si c'était bien d'être un nuage.

si c'était bien de voler.

La voix m'avais expliqué ce qu'était voler, marcher, courir etc...

D'ailleurs, je m'entrainais à courir, en rond, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

"Plus tu t'entraine, plus ça va être facile. Courir sert à de nombreuses choses, dans la vie." avait préciser la voix.

Je ne savais pas à quoi ça pouvais servir.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix m'explique le concept de s'enfuir.

En courant.

A partir du moment où elle m'y avait expliqué, je mettais plus d'ardeur, dans mes entrainements.

Et puis, cela m'occupait...

Et quand je prenais une pause, je regardais immanquablement par la fenêtre.

Un jour je vis un être qui volait en bougeant des membranes recouvertes de drôles de choses, m'évoquant des cheveux sur lesquels auraient poussé d'autres cheveux.

"des plumes"

c'était la voix qui m'y avait dit.

elle m'avait dit que cet être qui volait était un oiseau.

j'avais été émerveillé.

devant tant de grâce.

de légèreté.

de simplicité et de beauté.

devant tant de liberté.

Comme pour me conforter dans mon admiration, une plume avait flotté par la fenêtre.

Une plume brune.

J'avais mis cette plume dans un pli de mes vêtements.

Et je l'avais gardée, comme on garde un trésor.

...

Je posais beaucoup de questions à la voix, quand je ne faisais rien d'autre.

Par "autre chose", je veux dire manger, dormir, m'entrainer à courir, regarder par la fenêtre.

Ces occupations m'occupaient plus que ce qu'on peut croire.

Mais cela engendrait les questions que je posais.

Un exemple simple:

- A quoi ressemble le monde extérieur ?

- A ce que tu vois depuis ta fenêtre.

- A des murs très hauts et au ciel ? Juste ça ?

- Non. Au ciel, aux murs, et à tout ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs.

- Ah bon. Et il y d'autres couleurs.

- Du vert, du jaune, du rose, du rouge, du violet, de l'orange, du marron, du bleu... Et plein d'autres dont je ne connais pas forcément le nom.

- le jaune, tu m'as dit que c'était plus vif que mes cheveux...

- Oui. Tes cheveux sont blonds. Le jaune, c'est du blond, avec plus de couleur.

- Et le bleu, c'est le ciel ?

- Oui.

- Et le reste ?

- Le vert, c'est les plantes, le rose, c'est certaines fleurs, le rouge, c'est la couleur que tu vois en cauchemar, le violet aussi, c'est des fleurs, l'orange, c'est un fruit, le marron, c'est du bois...

- C'est beaucoup de choses...

- Oui. et on peut trouver la plus part de ces couleurs sur un arc-en-ciel. et aussi sur les vêtements des gens.

- Mais mes vêtements sont gris...

- Oui, les tiens. Pas tous.

- et un arc-en-ciel ?

- C'est un drôle de phénomène... C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais tu en verras bien un, un jour.

Donc, j'en était parfois réduit à des réponses de ce style.

"Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer..." ou "Tu verras ça un jour"

C'était très agaçant, et cela me pressait.

je voulais sortir.

De plus en plus, j'éprouvais ce besoin de liberté.

...

Plus tard, je fis la connaissance du poisson.

Il se trouvait qu'avec mes pommes de terres, ils ne servaient plus que cette chair blanchâtre.

La première fois que je goûtais, je fus dégouté à vie.

Qui aimerait manger une chose banche, fade, d'une texture très bizarre, avec des arrêtes, qui plus est ?

Pas moi.

Mais rien à faire, on m'en servait tout les jours, et la personne qui me donnait à manger remettait l'assiette, quand elle voyait qu'il restait le poisson.

Donc, je devais finir mon assiette pour qu'on me donne autre chose.

J'avais bien pensé à jeter le tout dans un coin, mais l'odeur de cette chose répugnante était pire que tout.

Le poisson devint une des raisons supplémentaires qui me motivaient à vouloir fuir.

Mais comment ?

malheureusement, je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

...

Dans cet endroit, il faisait froid.

On avait mis à ma disposition une mince couverture, mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment chaud.

et mes habits étaient troués, parce que je tombais lorsque je courrais.

de plus, je n'étais pas bien gros.

Je devrais même dire que j'étais très maigre.

A force de courir, je m'étais fait un peu de muscles, mais je brûlais mes réserves de graisses très vite.

Et on ne peut pas dire qu'une assiette par jour, contenant trois patates et une moitié de filet de poisson blanc, nourrissait correctement.

Donc je crevais de froid.

Mais je ne tombais jamais malade pour autant.

Je ne m'enrhumais jamais.

Mais j'avais froid.

La voix m'avait dit que je m'habituerais.

J'espérais que ce serait rapide.

...

Le silence.

Bizarrement, j'aimais le silence.

La voix m'avait garanti que dehors c'était très bruyant.

Qu'il fallait que je profite qu'ici ce soit silencieux.

mais il y avait toujours un petit bruit.

Le vent qui soufflait, l'assiette prise, une personne montant des escaliers, l'oiseau brun qui poussait un petit cri quand il passait, mes claquements de dents quand j'avais trop froid -malgré le fait que je m'était habitué à des températures plutôt basses-.

Le temps avait passé, et j'avais grandit.

et chaque jour je me faisais mon quart d'heure "silence".

Cela me calmait, même si je n'étais pas spécialement excité.

J'avais eut vite fait de remarquer que la nuit, le silence était vraiment plus... silencieux.

Et bizarrement, je préférais rester éveillé à écouter le silence que de dormir.

Je m'étais rendu compte que c'était aussi reposant que de dormir, si ce n'est plus.

Ce fut le silence qui me permis de partir.

C'était un après-midi comme tant d'autres.

Particulièrement venteux, neigeux et froid.

Je m'était habitué depuis belle lurette à ce froid mordant.

j'étais adossé au mur de pierre de ma tour, à converser avec "ma" voix.

Je l'avais baptisée ainsi, car ce n'était pas "une" voix.

c'était la mienne.

Car elle me suivait partout, et m'expliquait tout, comme un dico sur patte.

C'était "ma" voix.

Elle n'expliquait rien aux autres, donc elle était à moi.

Ce jour là, je parlais justement du silence.

Je lui demandais si ça existais, plus silencieux que la nuit.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Elle m'a répondu que oui.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, le vent s'est arrêté de souffler.

La neige a arrêté de tomber.

Et mon horloge interne me signala que mon repas aurait dû être servi depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

Mon horloge interne ne se trompait jamais.

Je ne m'étais pas levé.

tout semblait irréel, figé.

Rien ne bougeait plus.

Et on entendait plus rien.

Vraiment plus rien.

j'avais même arrêté de respirer.

J'ai juste murmuré à ma voix:

- Tu entend, comme on entend rien ? La qualité de ce silence ?

Elle n'a pas répondu, mais j'ai senti que c'était un acquiescement.

Elle comme moi sommes restés silencieux.

Nous ne voulions pas troubler ce silence inhabituel.

jusqu'à ce que ma voix me dise:

- Je crois que nous sommes seuls. C'est trop silencieux pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

J'avais opiné légèrement.

Je m'étais levé.

la porte s'était alors ouverte, sur un homme brun, aux cheveux longs et aux yeux gris.

Il avait une sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Je suis venu te chercher. A-t-il dit d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suis Ashura Seles.

- Vous êtes venu me chercher ? Avais-je répété, abasourdi.

Je croyais que je rêvais.

Il faut dire que c'était plutôt irréel, comme situation.

- Tu préfère rester ici ?

- Je ne sais pas... je veux juste exister.

C'était la vérité.

Je me méfiais un petit peu de cet inconnu.

Après tout, il pouvait me mentir.

- Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas que tu reste là, il faut que tu survive.

Il avait raison.

Je n'avais plus rien à manger.

Je ne resterais pas vivant longtemps, en restant ici.

Il me tendit une main chaleureuse.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Fye...

...

**Bon, on peut dire que ça avance.**

**Le passage où Ashura vient chercher Fye est tiré du manga.**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... Je pense que la suite sera pareille.  
><strong>

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

***S'assoit par terre avec une pancarte "laissez une reviews pour une pauvre fanficeuse en détresse !"***

**Reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 5 (bis)

**Voici la suite, très très courte de gouffre et sang, histoire de vous faire un peu patienter.**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais entre mon ordi qui bugue, les révisions, le début des vacances entre amis et tout ça, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

**Je vous promet que le chapitre de fye serra plus long.**

...

Chapitre cinq (bis)

Kurogane

...

J'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de haine.

Certes, la présence de ma cousine et de mes nouvelles amies me réconfortait, mais ma haine elle, s'agrandissait tout de même de jour en jour, de nuit en nuit, au fur et à mesure que mes cauchemars la nuit se faisaient réalistes.

Toujours aussi sanglants, raportant la scène du meutre de mes parents.

Toujours la même scène qui se répétait en boucle chaque nuit.

Je m'étais promis de n'en rien dire aux autres, et je mettais un point d'honneur à cacher mes cernes et mon agitation.

Mais à l'intérieur, je me consummais de rage.

J'aurais explosé en une bombe de sentiments négatifs, si a cousine ne prenait pas la peine de m'occuper.

Exactement.

J'était une bombe à retardement, qui ne demandait qu'une chose: retrouver le coupable pour lui exploser à la tête.

D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué que mon cauchemar se continuait un peu:

désormais, à la fin, je retrouvait ce type et il explosait en un geyser de sang sous mes yeux.

Si c'était un spectacle agréable, je compris vite que si je faisais ça, je ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui.

Mes mains à moi aussi seraient tachées de sang.

Mais comme mes yeux étaient déjà des yeux sanglants, je suppose qu'avoir un peu plus de sang sur moi n'aurais pas changé grand-chose.

J'étais fait pour faire couler le sang.

C'était mon destin.

Et cela me convenait parfaitement.

...

**Oui, ce chapitre est court, mais au moins c'est un chapitre !**

**Et en fait, je vous avouerai *sur le ton de la confidence* que je préfère les chapitres de fye, à écrire...**

**donc je vais tout de suite écrire le prochain.**

**en attendant... reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 6

**Me voici enfin de retour ! Je sais, j´ai mis longtemps, mais j´ai une excuse ! Je suis actuellement en allemagne ! Alors je vous dit pas comment je m´en voit ! Les accents ne seront pas de partout, je ne peut pas corriger mes fautes, il n´y a pas de C cédille, et ce sont les accents qui servent d´apostrophe...**

**Bref, c´est le bazar, désolée.**

**Bonne lecture.**

...

Chapitre six

Fye

...

Ashura m'avait fait sortir de ma tour.

en sortant, mes pieds nus avaient sentis pour la première fois la neige en dessous d'eux.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

En même temps c'est pas tout les jours que l'on sortait de sa tour pour la première fois.

Et la dernière, j'osais l'espérer.

Au départ, je m'étais baissé, afin de mieux toucher cette matière blanche et pure.

j'avais vite retiré mes mains en me rendant compte que c'était très froid.

Puis j'avais levé la tête.

En face de moi, un peu moins hauts que ma tour, se trouvaient des murs très hauts.

Je compris que ma tour se trouvait en fait dans un trou immense.

_"Tu es dans une tour, elle-même dans un gouffre."_

c'est vrai. Cet homme corpulent me l'avait déjà dit.

malgré le fait d'être dans une tour, je me trouvait au fond du gouffre.

Mais je ne laissais pas longtemps ces pensées me prendre la tête, car j'avais levé le nez encore plus, afin de voir le ciel gris.

- C'est encore plus impressionnant en vrai... avais-je murmuré, en voyant les nuages soufflés par le vent bouger au dessus de ma tête.

Puis j'avais tourné ma tête vers ashura.

il me souriait gentiment, et je commençait à croire qu'il venait vraiment pour me sauver.

- Viens, Fye, ne restons pas ici. As-t-il dit.

Il m'avait emmené vers une petite porte dans la paroi du gouffre, qui ne se voyais presque pas.

A l'intérieur, il m'avait emmené à sa suite dans de longs escaliers, qui menaient dehors.

En sortant ma tète du tunnel vers l'extérieur, j'avais été très surpris.

Il n'y avait pas de murs autour de moi.

Une grande chaleur avait bouillonné dans mon ventre.

J'étais enfin libre.

Ashura m'avait emmené vers une drôle de machine noire, très longue, dont il m'expliqua que c'était une voiture, une limousine.

Il se montra très patient, en m'expliquant comment ça marchait, à quoi ça servait.

Puis la voiture avait démarré, me laissant très surpris du vrombissement qu'elle émettait.

J'étais si réjouis d'être sortit que les questions se pressaient dans ma bouche.

Où allions nous, Qu'allais-t-il faire de moi, Si on allait aller vivre dans une autre tour, si on verrait d'autres personnes, c'était quoi ce morceau de tissu rouge qu'il portait, et pourquoi il avait plein de tissu noir autour de lui, ainsi que du tissu blanc, c'était des vêtements, ça servait à quoi, il en existait d'autres couleurs, est-ce que je verrais d'autres couleurs, verrais-je des animaux ?

Il se montrais vraiment d'une patience exemplaire, et répondait à tout, sans cesser de sourire.

Nous allions prendre l'avion vers le japon, il serrait mon nouveau père - bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'était un père, ce qu'il m'expliqua aussi-, une fois au japon on allait rejoindre sa maison pour y vivre, il allait m'inscrire à l'école et j'y verrais d'autres enfants de mon âge -il m'avait expliqué ce qu'était une école-, ce qu'il portait, c'était un costume, et le truc rouge, c'était une cravate, oui, c'était des vêtements, ça servait à protéger du froid et à cacher son corps, car ça ne se faisait pas de se balader tout nu, bien sûr qu'il y avait d'autres couleurs que je verrais, et il me confia qu'il avait un chat blanc nommé mokona.

Ainsi, j'obtenais plein de réponses à mes questions, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en poser d'autres.

Il y répondait encore et toujours.

Jusqu'à ce que je regarde par la chose nommée vitre, et que je commence à voir des maisons.

- C'est quoi ces drôles de boîtes ? Il y a des personnes dedans ? Avais-je encore demandé, toujours plus curieux, au fur et à mesure qu'on allait vers le centre ville.

Bien sûr il continua de me répondre.

Ce que je voyais était des maisons, mais des plutôt petite.

Oui, il y avait des gens dedans.

Oui, on allais vivre dans une maison, mais une beaucoup plus grande.

cette chose pleine de poils que je voyais aboyer -ce n'était pas un cri, c'était le mode de communication de cet animal- était un chien.

Bien sûr qu'il en existais des différentes sortes.

Non, les chat ne ressemblaient pas à ça.

Non, ils miaulaient ce qui faisait un bruit qui ressemblait à "Miaaa" -Ashura me l'avait imité-.

Mokona, son propre chat faisait plus "Miuu".

Oui, ces choses vertes et hautes que je voyais étaient des arbres.

Oui, cette couleur était la couleur verte.

Oui, les couleurs que je voyais ici étaient jaunes, et là rose.

Et ce que je voyais là, c'était du violet, et ça du marron.

Et là, il y avait du orange et ici du bleu.

Oui, mes yeux étaient bleus, mais un bleu plus clair que celui que je voyais, qui était du bleu marine.

Les grandes tours de verres et de fer que je voyais là s'appellait des immeubles.

Oui, cette drôle de battisse que je vois c'est l'endroit où l'on va.

C'est un aéroport, ça sert à prendre l'avion.

Un avion c'est plus gros qu'une voiture, souvent c'est blanc, 'est en fer, et ça vole.

Oui on monte dedans.

Oui, on va voler comme ça.

Non, ça ne bat pas des ailes et ça n'a pas de plumes.

C'est une machine, pas un oiseau.

Etc...

Peu après nous descendions de la voiture.

ashura m'avait fait enfiler pendant le trajet un grand manteau avec un peu de fourrure.

Cela me tenait chaud et cela cachait ma tenue toute abimée, faute de mieux.

On avait avancé doucement, et je me retenais de courir de partout pour toucher ou voir de plus près ce qu'il se trouvait devant moi.

Le goudron était l'une des choses que j'avais vu en premier, et je m'était dit que c'était bizarre que ça ne soit pas de partout et que ça soit si régulier et droit.

Puis j'avais compris que c'était pour délimiter les endroits où les voitures et les autres machines roulaient.

...

On étais ensuite rentré dans l'aéroport.

Je voyais plein de gens différents, et Ashura m'appris à faire la différence entre un enfant et un adulte.

Il m'appris les significations du mot maigre, gros, petit, grand, etc...

Enfin, après m'avoir pris une place dans l'avion -"près de la fenêtre", avait-il dit en souriant-, il m'avait emmené aux toilettes.

C'était la première fois que j'en voyais, et il m'expliqua comment les utiliser.

Il faut dire que dans ma tour, il y avait juste un trou où je faisais mes besoins, qui se refermait un peu avec une dalle en pierre.

Bien sûr, l'odeur se faisait sentir, mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais remarqué que le trou se vidait régulièrement.

Sûrement une technique ancestrale de chasse d'eau.

Après avoir fait mes besoins tant bien que mal -la première fois, je vous assure que c'est très difficile- ashura m'avait appris que chaque fois qu'on sortait des toilettes on devait se laver les mains.

C'est ainsi que je tombais pour la première fois sur mon reflet.

Au début j'avais écarquillé les yeux de surprise, en voyant un deuxième ashura, qui tenait par les épaules un gamin blond aux cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Ce gamin était très mince, et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, des yeux bleus.

Ce sont d'ailleurs ces yeux, plus que son apparence frêle et souffreteuse qui m'avaient captivés.

Leur bleu était vraiment saisissant, et s'accordait très bien avec la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds du gosse.

j'avais levé la main afin de toucher cette apparition, et j'avais remarqué que l'autre en faisait de même.

Je laissais mon geste en suspend surpris, et je vis que le blond aux yeux bleus s'était arrêté aussi, en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

Pris d'un doute, j'avais ouvert le bouche pour poser une question à ashura, et je constatais que l'enfant m'imitait.

- ne t'inquiète pas, Fye, ce n'est que ton reflet. me sourit ashura, en me voyant désemparé.

- Mon... reflet... Fis-je, ne sachant pas ce que c'était.

- Un reflet, c'est ton image, qui se vois dans une vitre ou dans un miroir. Ce que tu as en face de toi, c'est un miroir.

- Donc... Cet enfant... aux yeux bleus... C'est moi ? Avais-je demandé, en allongeant la main pour toucher une surface lisse et dure.

Ashura hocha la tête.

Je retirais ma main, et détachait mon regard de ce reflet.

maintenant, je serais prévenu.

Et je savais a quoi je ressemblais.

...

Dans l'avion, j'avais passé une bonne partie du trajet à dormir.

L'autre, je l'avais passée à scruter le ciel et le sol par la fenêtre.

J'avais un peu eut la sensation d'être un oiseau.

J'avais demandé à Ashura si je pouvais marcher dans l'avion, si ça allait pas le déséquilibrer.

Il avait rit, et m'avait dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais marcher comme je voulais.

J'avais eut un peu peur, en me levant, mais en voyant que rien ne changeait j'avais été rassuré.

Puis je m'étais assis, et j'avais demandé si on était seuls dans l'avion.

Ashura m'avait dit que non, qu'on était juste en première classe.

Il m'avait expliqué le concept des classes, et donc de la richesse.

J'avais donc appris que mon père adoptif était ce qu'on appelle un homme riche.

chose qui ne me derangeais pas plus que ca.

...

Nous avons atterris dans la nuit.

Une grande voiture noire nous attendait. je commencais a comprendre les avantages d´être riche.

Pendant ce trajet aussi, j´avais regardé par la fenètre et j´avais posé beaucoup de questions.

Je trouvais sincerement ashura exemplaire car il continuait encore et toujours a y repondre.

J´appris donc que nous nous trouvions a Tokyo et que c´était là que j´allais habiter désormais, avec ashura.

Mais je n´eut pas le temps de poser tant de questions.

-Nous arrivons en vue du manoir, monsieur. avais dit le chauffeur.

-bien. avais répondu mon nouveau père. au fait fye...

Il néut pas le temps de continuer, la voiture freina brusquement. Je benis soudain cette chose nommée ceinture que ashura m´avait attaché autour du torse.

Ashura demanda au chauffeur ce qui se passait.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur ! Une famille traversait la rue, je pensais rouler assez lentement pour qu´elle passe, mais un enfant a eut un malaise, on dirait, et j´aurais pu les écraser...

-Bien... Je vais descendre voir. Fye, tu viens avec moi ?

-Euh...Oui !

Je descendis de la voiture, hésitant. mes haillons me faisaient un peu honte, et j´avais retiré mon manteau plus tôt.

Mais en voyant l´air paniqué des gens devant moi, j´oubliais tout de suite ma gène, pour m´approcher.

Près de moi, se trouvait une jeune fille aux yeux bleus, un peu plus foncés que les miens, et aux long cheveux noirs. Elle était en train de paniquer au dessus d´un jeune homme inconscient soutenu par un homme et une femme, sûrement ses parents.

-Kurogane ! Kurogane ! Qu´est-ce qu´il t´arrive ? s´écriait-elle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne répondait pas, on aurait dit quíl dormait. Mais je vis tout de suite que ce n´était pas ca. Il tremblait, il gémissais. Il faisais pareil que moi, quand j´avais peur de m´endormir, peur de retourner dans le néant ou de cauchemarder.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains pour aller m´agenouiller près du jeune homme.

Je lui pris la main sous l´oeil étonné de tout le monde.

Et je me mis à lui parler doucement.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu vas voir, tu vas sortir du noir. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux et tu seras de retour.

-Mais que fais tu, petit ? me demanda l´homme qui soutenait le dénommé Kurogane.

-Je lui dit ce quíl veut entendre, et la vérité. lui répondis-je.

...

**Pas tapper ! Je sais, c´est un chapitre merdique, je m´en excuse !**

**Bref, merci encore à tout les reviewers, auquels je n´ai pas répondu, gomen.**

**La suite bientôt, promis !**

**Et vous voyez, les lecteurs (quelque soit leur avis) ont la possibilité de cliquer sur le bouton review this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 6 (bis)

**Coucou ! Bon, ne nous étendons pas en politesses ^^**

**Je suis sûre que vous avez tous hâte de lire ce chapitre ^^**

**Bon il est un peu court, mais bon... j'ai toujours autant de mal avec ce bon kuro...**

**Donc bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre six (bis)

Kurogane

...

Malgré le fait que je veuille me venger, je ne voulais pas réelement devenir comme l´assassin. Je m´en était rendu compte après un entrainement. J´avais encore une fois laissé la haine me submerger, et mon adversaire avait été blessé. Heureusement, ce n´était rien de grave, mais cela m´avait fait réfléchir. Est-ce que je supporterais de faire la même chose à quelqu´un, même a un assassin, que ce qu´on avait fait à mes parents ?

Non. sincérement, ca me peinerais moi-même d´être devenu aussi monstrueux que ca...  
>Et ca ne peinerais pas que moi, je crois.<p>

Ca peinerais aussi ceux que je veux venger... Mes parents. ça les peineraient tellement que ça me faisais mal au coeur.

Mais ils ne méritaient pas ca, et je m´en voulais beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu les proteger. Eux, me protègaient tout le temps. et moi, je n´ai fait que me faire assomer. J´étais tellement impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je leur avais pas rendu tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

C´est pour ca qu´il fallait que je me venge. Je leur devais bien ca.

Mais ils ne seraient pas fiers de moi, je perdrais leur estime pour toujours, si je tuait quelqu´un. C'est sûr.

Mais ma soif de sang était trop forte pour être réprimée, je le savais, j´en cauchemardait toutes les nuits.

J'avais donc le choix entre mes envies, mon devoir, et ma fierté. Un choix plus que difficile.

C´est en pensant à ceci que je me promenais dans la rue, avec ma cousine et mes parents adoptifs.

C´était de famille, il faut croire. Ma mère aussi aimait beaucoup se promener. D´ailleurs, ce soir là, on s´était promené aussi, et elle me souriait, avec douceur, sans penser une seule seconde qu´elle allait se faire assassiner le soir même.

Là, c´était ma mère de substitution, qui me souriait. J´aurais presque cru voir ma mère, tellement ce sourire était doux.

Doux, mais aussi différent. Il sonnait faux.

Je voyais qu´elle se donnait du mal, pour me donner l´impression que j´étais chez moi, mais justement: Son sourire était forcé.

Je n´étais pas leur fils, ils n´étaient pas mes parents.

Personne ne pouvait remplacer mes parents. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on les remplaces. Je ne voulais pas les oublier.

Je sentais la buée qui me montait aux yeux. Mes parents me manquaient terriblement.

Soudain, je ne sais pas si c'est à force de trop me torturer sur mes sombres pensées, la fatigue ou autre chose, mais je vis noir.

Je voyais Noir.

Le vrai Noir, avec un N majuscule.

Celui que l'on pourrait voir dans un gouffre.

Celui qu'on attend après la mort.

Celui qu'on attend dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler "Néant".

Ce Noir dont tout les enfants ont peur.

J'étais dans le noir, et j'avais peur.

Je dois avouer qu'aucun des sports que je pratique ne m'a appris à me battre contre le noir, ou contre la peur. Non, rien ne m'étais utile ici.

C'était si sombre que je doutais même que ce ne soit pas réel, que je ne puisse jamais revenir chez moi. J'avais tellement peur que je mis à trembler et à sangloter. Quand j'avais peur et que mes parents étaient vivants, ils venaient me réconforter. Il suffisait que je gémisse et ils étaient là. Ils m'apportaient leur chaleur. Mais là, j'étais seul.

Tellement seul.

Oh, j'entendais bien ma princesse qui essayait de me réveiller. Elle m'appelait.

Mais je ne bougeais pas. J'étais seul et froid.

Il me manquais tant de chaleur.

Bien sûr que je voulais me réveiller. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu les rejoindre et leur dire que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, je voulais leur éviter d'avoir peur pour moi.

Mais voilà, il faisait tellement noir, tellement froid, j'avais tellement peur, mes parents me manquait tellement, je m'en voulais tellement, j'avais tellement de sentiments négatifs pleins le coeur que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas bouger. Pour ne pas affronter la réalité en face.

Et puis, soudain, je me mis à entendre les cris que j'entendais dans mes cauchemars. Des cris terribles.

Je me sentais sombrer.

J'avais l'impression de couler. De couler dans un océan de noirceur. Et de ne pas pouvoir nager.

Je coulais.

Je coulais.

Je coulais.

Noir.

Je coulais.

Noir.

Noir.

Je coulais encore.

Et il faisait toujours noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Et soudain la lumière, la chaleur.

Je sentais quelqu'un qui me tenais la main.

Une main qui étais un peu froide, elle aussi, mais elle irradiait de douceur. Elle éclipsait le noir.

Elle me tirait vers le haut.

Et j'entendais un voix douce, qui me parlais. Elle couvrait les cris.

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur."

Elle me réconfortais.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas sortir du noir."

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison.

"Tu vas ouvrir les yeux et tu seras de retour."

mais mes paupières étaient lourdes...

J'entendais la voix de plus en plus distinctement.

"Même si tu n'en a pas envie"

J'en avais envie.

"Même si c'est dur"

Oui, c'était dur.

"Même si c'est lourd à porter"

Tellement lourd.

"Il faut que tu ouvre les yeux"

Je le savais.

"Ouvre les yeux"

Mes paupières se soulevèrent. Je clignait un instant des yeux, pour m'habituer à nouveau à la lumière du jour. A côté de moi, il y avait mes parents adoptifs, de l'autre côté, il y avait ma princesse. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui me tenaient la main. Ce n'étaient pas eux que je regardais.

J'étais en train de me noyer une nouvelle fois.

Je me noyais dans deux yeux bleus, pleins de douceurs et de naïveté. Avec un peu de douleur aussi, mais éclipsée par le reste.

Quand je sortis de ces morceaux de ciel, je regardais le visage de mon "sauveur".

c'était un jeune homme. Maigre. La peau très pâle, comme si il n'avait jamais été au soleil. Des haillons sur le dos. Des cheveux longs et blonds, ternes. Des cernes sous les yeux. Mais des yeux bleus pareils à des saphirs.

Malgré son apparence, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Je savais que si il prenait un peu soin de lui, il aurait sûrement toutes les filles sur le dos...

Le blond se mit à rougir et à paniquer, soudain. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui était derrière lui, que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'était Ashura Seles ! Le PDG de l'entreprise Seles ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mais qui était ce gamin, pour se balader avec l'homme le plus important de la ville ?

Le gamin en question posa alors une question à Ashura, qui m'ébahit plus que tout.

- Ashura ! J'ai chaud aux joues ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis malade ?

Et Ashura se mit à rire.

- Tu sais, Fye, tu peux m'appeler Père, ça me ferais plaisir. Et Tu n'es pas malade. Tu rougis juste. Cela arrive quand on est gené.

- On rougit des joues ? C'est possible, ça ? Fit le dénommé Fye en écarquillant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Ashura rit à nouveau et répondit que oui.

L'autre sembla se plonger dans ses pensées un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Il murmura un petit "ah bon?".

Puis, il se tourna vers moi. Il me demanda:

-Tu t'appelle Kurogane, c'est ça ? moi c'est Fye.

-Enchanté, Fye... Fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire.

Il ressemblais à un ange. Et soudain, cet ange me sourit, d'un sourire maladroit. Tout de suite il s'affola à nouveau, en posant les mains sur sa bouche.

- Ash... Père ? Et là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mes lèvres qui bougent toutes seules !

-Tu sourit, Fye. C'est souvent signe qu'on est heureux.

Et il appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire très doux.

-Heureux ? Fit à nouveau Fye, pensivement.

Je commençais à ne rien comprendre du tout. Alors ce blondinet était le fils D'ashura ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on jamais vu avant ? Et pourquoi s'étonnait-il de tout ? Surtout de ces choses... Banales.

Ma mère adoptive se leva, et je fis de même en me rendant compte que j'étais resté par terre. Elle s'inclina devant Fye, en signe de reconnaissance.

- Merci de l'avoir reveillé, Jeune Fye.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, ses lèvres se soulevant une fois de plus, un peu pus naturellement. Cela m'arrive aussi, donc je savais ce qu'il fallait faire...

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Cela lui arrivait aussi ? Bizarrement, j'avais envie d'en entendre plus, mais ma mère adoptive se tourna vers Ashura.

- M. Seles... Merci à vous et à votre fils.

- C'est tout naturel. Et puis, c'est mon fils adoptif qui a tout fait.

Je regardais à nouveau le blond, qui me regardais aussi d'un air curieux. Alors lui aussi s'était fait adopté ?

- Bien, alors nous allons prendre congé de vous. portez vous bien.

- Oui. Au revoir Mme Daidoji, Mr Suwa.

Je sursautais à l'emploi de mon vrai nom de famille. Je me retournai vivement. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

Il me sourit avec douceur.

- Tu sais, personne n'était sans connaitre ta famille. Ils étaient bons et généreux avec tout le monde, et puis, avant de devenir prof, ton père travaillais avec moi, tu sais... Tu lui ressemble énormément... Je suis désolé de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Je répondit franchement:

- Moi aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Il sourit à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers sa limousine noire. Fye continua à me fixer, d'un air triste, qui me fit aussi de la peine, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis son père adoptif l'appela, et il monta à son tour dans la limousine, qui démarra en ronronnant.

En la regardant s'éloigner vers le manoir Seles, mon coeur se serra.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais hâte de revoir ce blond.

Peut-être car je sentais que son histoire ressemblais à la mienne.

Fye.

Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, à quel point il serait important pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Miaou Miaou...<strong>

**Voui, c'est fini, pour l'instant ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre, toujours de Fye, raconteras entre autre cette scène de son point de vue, ainsi que son entrée en troisième.**

**Bref, son amitié avec kurogane ne fait que commencer ^^**

**Ah, tiens ! J'y pense !**

**Vous savez que vus êtes bons et généreux ? Alors vous pouvez appuyer sur ce bouton que vous voyez, là, en bas :3**

**s'il vous plaît :°^w^°:**


	13. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce temps pris pour écrire enfin ce chapitre 7, mais bon, j'y suis arrivé enfin... Il faut dire que bon j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes divers et variés d'ordinateurs, un problème de clé USB, et un problème de coupure de courant (et j'avais pas sauvegardé).**

**Donc bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, servi sur un plateau !**

**J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal car je l'ai fait pendant deux nuits de suite (je suis crevée, et tout ça pour vous mes lecteurs alors un peu de reconnaissance... une reviews ? *grands yeux kawai*) et que donc je suis pas très réveillée. Et il est court aussi, désolée, le prochain sera un peu plus long.**

**Je ne vous fait plus patienter et place à l'histoire ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7. Fye.<p>

« Kurogane » ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête pour regarder vaguement qui se tenait près de lui, et qui tenait sa main. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers moi, et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Des yeux rouges sang. Magnifiques et brûlants, qui semblaient lire tout dans votre esprit. Je ne me lassait pas de les contempler. Ainsi, c'était ça, la couleur rouge. Comme c'était beau, sur lui. Cela lui allait vraiment bien. Mais ses yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ressemblaient un peu aux miens.

Peut-être à cause de toute cette solitude et ce fond de douleur que j'y voyais. Mais elles étaient consumées par une détermination, et une colère sans faille. Cela se voyait.

Il dévia un peu son regard et ainsi je peut m'arracher à cette contemplation. Je me tournait vers le reste de son visage et de son corps. Après tout, c'était l'un des premiers êtres humains que j'approchais d'aussi près après ashura.

Comme moi, c'était un jeune homme, sûrement du même âge. Mais lui, à l'inverse de moi était fort et musclé. Il était bien bâti et sa peau était tannée par le soleil. Il portait des vêtements noirs avec un dragon rouge. Je me fis la réflexion que cela mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau, hérissés en pics, ses sourcils froncés, une mâchoire carrée... Mais une petite marque sous ses yeux m'appris que lui non plus ne dormait pas très bien.

Quand je recroisai son regard, je le trouvai beau.

Et soudain j'eus une immense chaleur qui m'envahit les joues. Je lui lâchais la main et me mis à paniquer. Je me tournait vers ashura et lui demandai ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Ashura ! J'ai chaud aux joues ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis malade ?

Et Ashura se mit à rire.

- Tu sais, Fye, tu peux m'appeler Père, ça me ferais plaisir. Et tu n'es pas malade. Tu rougis juste. Cela arrive quand on est gêné.

- On rougit des joues ? C'est possible, ça ? Je fit, en écarquillant les yeux.

Ashura rit à nouveau et répondit que oui.

Je me mis à réfléchir sur cela et la voix qui me tenait compagnie se manifesta alors.

« Quand tu rougis c'est ton sang qui monte plus dans tes joues. D'où la couleur. Et comme le sang est chaud, tu as chaud aux joues. C'est naturel, et cela se voit plus car tu as la peau pâle. »

Je murmurais un petit « Ah bon ? ».

Encore à moitié dans mes pensées je me tournai vers Kurogane. Il semblait très surpris de ma réaction.

En même temps, cela devait ne pas être très normal de paniquer pour un rien comme rougir.

Je me dis soudain que je ne m'étais pas présenté -Ashura m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours ou presque se présenter lors d'une rencontre- et ouvrit donc la bouche pour m'assurer de son identité en même temps.

-Tu t'appelle Kurogane, c'est ça ? moi c'est Fye.

-Enchanté, Fye... répondit-il, d'un air un peu absent.

Il devait me trouver étrange. Vraiment. Mais d'avoir entendu sa voix pour la première fois me réchauffa le cœur, comme si j'avais fait une découverte immense ! Et soudain je sentis une fois de plus que quelque chose d'anormal se déclenchait: Mes lèvres se retroussaient toutes seules !

- Ash... Père ? Et là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mes lèvres qui bougent toutes seules ! Paniquais-je instantanément.

-Tu sourit, Fye. C'est souvent signe qu'on est heureux. Répondis mon père adoptif.

Et il appuya sa déclaration d'un sourire très doux.

-Heureux ?

« Oui heureux. Quand quelque chose de bien t'arrive, souvent cela te rends heureux. Et pour le montrer, tu souris. » réagis ma petite voix.

« Ah bon ? Et il y a d'autres choses naturelles qui se font, comme ça ? »

« Oui. Tout est lié aux sentiments. Quand tu es triste ou parfois en colère, tu pleure. Quand tu es en colère ou de mauvaise humeur, tu fronce les sourcils, tu parle plus fort et un peu plus sèchement. Quand tu es heureux ou joyeux, tu souris, tu ris. Parfois aussi tu pleure de joie. »

« ça en fait, des choses naturelles... » pensais-je avec surprise.

Alors que je sortais à nouveau de mes pensées, Kurogane et la femme qui l'accompagnait se levèrent. La femme s'inclina devant moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se baissait ?

« En signe de remerciement. » fis discrètement ma voix.

- Merci de l'avoir reveillé, Jeune Fye.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, en tentant de faire un sourire plus normal qu'avant. Cela m'arrive aussi, donc je savais ce qu'il fallait faire...

Je regardais Kurogane, qui me regardais aussi d'un air de plus en plus ahuri. Ah, j'avais sûrement encore dis une bêtise. Peut-être que cela n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, en fait. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ces gens, mais la femme se tourna à nouveau vers Ashura.

- M. Seles... Merci à vous et à votre fils.

- C'est tout naturel. Et puis, c'est mon fils adoptif qui a tout fait.

Je regardais kurogane curieusement. Il avait eut un autre geste de surprise. Cette fois-ci qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'étrange ? Le fait que je sois adopté, sûrement. Par déduction, celle à côté de lui devait être sa mère... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Pourtant, il ne ressemblais à aucune des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. A part peut-être à la jeune fille aux yeux violets... elle avait les même cheveux que lui.

- Bien, alors nous allons prendre congé de vous. Portez vous bien. Conclus la mère de Kurogane.

Je fus désappointé. J'aurais voulu qu'ils restent un peu plus, pour apprendre comment me comporter face à d'autres gens, ainsi que d'apprendre qui était Kurogane.

- Oui. Au revoir Mme Daidoji, Mr Suwa.

Je sursautais en entendant deux noms de familles différents. Il était adopté lui aussi ? Il s'était retourné vivement, mais visiblement il n'était pas heureux que mon nouveau père sache qu'il n'était pas le vrai fils de cette famille.

Ashura lui sourit avec douceur.

- Tu sais, personne n'était sans connaitre ta famille. Ils étaient bons et généreux avec tout le monde, et puis, avant de devenir prof, ton père travaillais avec moi, tu sais... Tu lui ressemble énormément... Je suis désolé de ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Moi aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Ashura sourit à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers la limousine noire. Je fixais encore un instant, peiné pour lui. Il n'avait plus de famille non plus. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était allé dans le néant lui aussi. Puis mon père adoptif m'appela, et je montais à son tour dans la limousine, qui démarra en ronronnant.

Je suivis des yeux les silhouettes qui disparaissaient derrière nous.

…

(Ndla: a présent je vais faire un bond dans le temps afin que ce soit bientôt la rentrée des classes. Ainsi, il ne faut pas s'étonner si Fye ne pose plus tant de questions.)

…

Les vacances étaient passées en un éclair. Je n'avais appris le concept de vacances qu'une fois assimilé celui d'école.

Quelle chose fascinante que la société ! Tout le monde faisait toute leur vie à peu près la même chose que tout les autres.

Tout les enfants du même âge étaient dans la même classe, du même niveau. Et ces jeunes restaient à l'école toute leur enfance !

En apprenant ça, j'avais comparé cette vie à celle que je menais dans ma tour. Laquelle était préférable ? N'allait-on pas s'ennuyer à aller tout les jours dans ce lieu pendant toute la journée ?

Eh bien non, d'après Ashura, l'école est moins ennuyeux. Sûrement avait-il compris à l'expression sceptique que j'avais alors arboré que je n'en était pas si convaincu.

Ainsi il m'avait expliqué la différence entre rester dans la tour et aller à l'école.

Premier point notable, et positif: le déplacement. En effet, on rentrait de l'école chaque soir et y retournait chaque matin, mais du coup on restait chez nous entre temps. Et puis, lors des « récréations », des pauses, des heures de « permanence », on pouvait s'amuser, bouger, et à un certain âge on pouvait même sortir du bâtiment scolaire pour soit rentrer chez nous plus tôt, soit aller en ville avec des amis. Chose que bien entendu je ne pouvais pas faire dans ma tour, étant enfermé.

Ensuite, bien sûr: les amis. Dans ma tour j'étais toujours seul, avec pour seule vie autour de moi les oiseaux, ma petite voix, l'homme effrayant et celui qui me donnait à manger. Dans une école, un collège ou un lycée -car en plus on changeait d'établissement à un certain âge ! Moi je ne changeait pas de tour...- il y avait déjà plusieurs centaines d'élèves, environ 30 par classes, des filles, des garçons, de tout les genres, et aussi les professeurs, et les employés chargés du ménage et de l'entretien, ainsi que de l'administration.

Toute cette diversité me faisait rêver.

Troisième bon point: l'apprentissage. Je m'étais découvert une soif terrible d'apprendre, une envie furieuse de combler ce manque de connaissance. Et justement, l'activité principale de l'école c'était l'enseignement ! De quoi me faire rêver... Il faut dire qu'un lieu pareil n'existais avant que dans mon imagination. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir aller dans un autre endroit et de surcroît apprendre tout ce qu'il me manquait.

Quatrième bon point: la nourriture. J'avais découvert, depuis que je vivais chez ashura, qu'il y avait une diversité de nourriture exceptionnelle: de la viande de plusieurs animaux, du poisson différent -et je n'aimais toujours pas ça, à chaque fois que j'en voyais j'avais juste envie de tout jeter-, des légumes de toutes les couleurs et de tout les goûts, des fruits aussi -même si je ne comprenait pas la différence entre fruit et légume, la tomate fourbe m'aillant embrouillé-, des féculents, des céréales, des laitages... Et j'en passe ! Le meilleur bien sûr restait les desserts. Le sucre, c'était tellement bon ! Et vu que j'allais directement commencer ma scolarité au collège, j'allais fréquenter le restaurant scolaire, où il y avait des desserts à chaque repas. En effet Ashura travaillais beaucoup et du coup je ne pouvais pas rentrer manger. En plus, j'avais peur de me perdre en chemin. Un jour, il m'avait fait goûter du Caviar, sans me dire que c'était des œufs de poissons. Étrangement mon organisme avait réagi et j'étais parti tout rendre dans les WC. Quand j'avais demandé à Ashura si c'était lié au poisson, il m'avait répondu que oui, et que c'était étrange que mon corps puisse le savoir sans que j'en ai déjà goûté. La petite voix dans ma tête avait susurré que j'en avais peut-être déjà mangé avant.

Enfin, dernier point que j'avais retenu: les fenêtres. J'avais découvert ces choses transparentes dans l'avion, mais je n'avais pris conscience de leur utilité qu'après avoir emménagé. C'était si pratique de voir l'extérieur sans souffrir du temps qu'il fait ! Dans ma tour j'étais toujours exposé à la neige et au gel car ma fenêtre n'était munie que de barreaux.

Donc l'école était quelque chose de nouveau et de positif en soi, même si il comportait presque autant de points négatifs.

J'avais appris énormément de choses, car Ashura avait utilisé tout son temps libre pour répondre à mes questions. Sinon c'était ma nouvelle sœur, adoptée elle aussi par Ashura qui s'occupait de m'apprendre toutes les notions qui m'étaient inconnues. Elle s'appelait Tchii et avait de très beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes plein de candeur. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aussi était amnésique, et de ce fait elle non plus ne connaissait pas tout. Elle était de un an ma cadette et pourtant elle savait plus de choses que moi et prenait son rôle d'instructrice très au sérieux. Un jour, alors que j'avais appris presque tout ce qui est nécessaire dans la vie de tout les jours, elle m'offrit son dictionnaire.

- Si tu lis 10 pages par jour et que tu comprends tout, alors tu va voir que tout te sembleras plus simple. M'avait-elle dit avec son joli sourire.

Et effectivement, désormais que j'avais ingurgité les deux tiers du dico, que j'avais regardé pleins de feuilletons Télévisés, que j'avais lu beaucoup de romans -j'avais une préférence pour les polars- il me semblais que le monde était plus clair, et tellement plus facile à comprendre. Ainsi je ne mettais pas trois minutes pour comprendre chaque phrases, je ne me demandais plus ce qu'était une table ou un frigo, ce qu'étaient les sentiments... Toutes les notions dont se servent toutes les personnes chaque jour, je les connaissaient, ou presque.

Car bien sûr, j'avais souvent des blancs, car tout apprendre pendant 1 mois et demi relève de l'inhumain. Donc souvent, même si j'avais fini de lire tout les mots du dictionnaire avec la lettre C, je devais redemander quand je voyais un chat, un chien, du chocolat, une courgette, un camembert, ou quand on me disait que le voisin s'était fait cambriolé...

J'avais découvert tant de choses en si peu de temps qu'il me serais impossible de donner mon impression sur tout les mots utiles et inutiles, sur toutes les choses que je voyait, impossible de tout raconter.

On ne raconte pas le monde aussi facilement.

Parmi les choses qui m'avaient marquées, il y avait entre autre la tomate. Pourquoi ? Peut-être car j'adorais la couleur rouge. Peut-être aussi le fait que dès qu'elle cuit elle se ramolli. Qu'il y ai à la fois de la chair, de la peau, du jus et des pépins dedans. Que son goût ne soit ni salé, ni sucré, ni acide, ni amer. Qu'il en existe de plein de sortes. Que ce ne soit ni un fruit ni un légume ni un champignon - hypothèse que j'avais soulevé une fois. En revanche je n'aimais pas la courgette.

Drôle de chose que la tomate.

J'aimais aussi énormément ce qui s'appelle lit. Quoi de mieux que de rester dedans et de dormir au chaud ? C'est étonnement mou, doux et chaud, contrairement à tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là. Dans ma tour, des fois le froid était tel que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ou bien je me retrouvais parfois avec un petit bout de lèvre collé au sol par le gel.

Bientôt un nouveau mot en C vint me bouleverser avec force : claustrophobie. Dès que je m'étais retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur avec Ashura pour aller voir le dentiste -personne détestable à mon humble avis, mais cependant nécessaire...- je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi même et je m'étais retrouvé à avoir des problèmes pour respirer, je tremblais, je voyais flou, ma vision s'obscurcissait, je voyais devant mes yeux le paysage de ma tour...

Mon père adoptif eut bien vite fait de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Il m'expliqua que c'était du au traumatisme psychologique subit lors de mon enfermement dans la tour. Après tout, même si à l'époque je ne comprenais pas à quel point être enfermé là-bas était anormal et horrible, dès que je l'avais compris – et il m'avait juste fallu un jour pour faire la comparaison entre liberté et emprisonnement et savoir lequel était, et de loin, le pire – j'avais commencé à en faire des cauchemars, et bien entendu mon organisme avait réagi comme ça. Du coup j'étais devenu claustrophobe.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses très importantes que j'avais appris sur moi même en sortant de la tour.

Entre autre, que je devais sûrement avoir une famille mais que vu que j'étais amnésique il était impossible de la retrouver.

Le fait, également que j'avais un physique pour le moins étrange. Déjà j'avais bien sûr le corps d'un adolescent normal mais j'étais quand même assez maigre, malgré le fait que j'ai pris 10 kilos depuis que j'étais sortit. En revanche tout ces kilos n'étaient que du muscle, grâce à l'une de mes seules occupations dans la tour : le sport. J'avais un corps très longiligne, de longs bras et de longues jambes. Et j'étais très efféminé, ce qui surprenait toujours la première fois. En effet la deuxième fois que je m'étais vu avec les cheveux coupés, propre, bien nourri... Je m'étais trouvé un visage plus fin que celui des autres garçons... Sauf Ashura, qui avait aussi un visage très fin.

En parlant de physique, en me regardant dans une pièce avec plusieurs miroirs sous toutes les coutures j'avais vu mon dos pour la première fois. Et il faut avouer que j'avais été très surpris de ce qui s'y trouvait... En voyant ça, Ashura avait été très embêté.

- Tu devras te changer dans une cabine dans les vestiaires pour le sport... Parce que si tu montre ça tu risque d'être sujet à des rumeurs et sûrement des problèmes.

Bien sûr dès qu'on avait compris que j'étais claustrophobe il fallu abandonner l'idée de le cacher car je ne supportais pas d'être enfermé dans une cabine d'essayage.

Malgré mon allure chétive, lorsqu'il fallu acheter un sac à dos et qu'Ashura essaya de mettre toutes mes affaires scolaires dedans pour voir si je supportais ce poids, je portais aisément le tout. Au contraire, lorsqu'en descendant les escalier avec Tchii m'étais rentré dedans, ce n'étais pas moi qui était tombé, mais tout le contenu du sac, qui venait de céder sous un poids trop important. Ashura avait mit toutes mes affaires d'un coup, pas étonnant.

J'avais aussi appris que ma présence dans cette tour devait sûrement être le fait d'un criminel, un dérangé mental qui m'aurait kidnappé.

Étrangement c'était les mots en C qui m'en voulaient.

Caviar. Cabine d'essayage. Cage d'ascenseur. Claustrophobie. Collège. Criminel. Courgette. Cartable. Cahier... Et d'autres encore.

…

Le jour de la rentrée arriva à vitesse grand V et Ashura m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du collège. Bien sûr il avait prit une voiture très simple pour ne pas alimenter de ragots ennuyeux sur son fils adoptif.

Mon nouveau père m'avait choisi un nouveau nom de famille, afin que l'on ne m'embête pas en sachant que j'étais le fils du grand PDG Ashura Seles. Bien sûr il m'avait expliqué le rôle et l'influence d'un PDG comme lui. Donc j'avais très bien accepté ce faux nom, d'autant que je le trouvait très beau.

Je m'appelais désormais Fye. D. Flowright.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili Voilou ^^<strong>

**Je promets de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite !**

**Alors merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu bien sûr.**

**Au prochain chapitre, c'est le jour de la rentrée, du point de vue de Kurogane, et notre kendoka favori va en bave avec notre asperge blonde amnésique !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'engueuler, me poser des questions, me transmettre votre joie, ou me poursuivre avec un hache... (par contre je ne dit pas que je ne répliquerais pas, je tiens à la vie, tout de même.)**

**A pluuuus !**

***reviews please ?***


	14. Chapter 7 (bis)

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Désolée, vraiment de cette attente ! Comme je le dis un peu de partout, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être régulière en ce moment, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire, et tellement de boulot au lycée que cela me semble surhumain... Mais je m'accroche toujours pour vous, chers lecteurs ! (et une pitite reviews de temps à autre pour m'aider à m'accrocher, ça fait toujours plaisir !)**

**Disclaimer: ... Je suis au regret profond de vous annoncer qu'il ne sont pas à moi. Seulement l'histoire est à moi !**

**Pairings: avouez que vous aimeriez les savoir...**

**Note importante: MERCI ! un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fics, à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, et même à vous, chers lecteurs qui ne vous manifestez pas mais lisez quand même ! Tous, je vous aime ! Et j'aime vos reviews.**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 (bis) : Kurogane<span>

Les vacances avaient passé vite. Trop vite à mon goût. Le collège et moi, ça faisait deux. Mais bon, un point positif : c'était ma dernière année dans ce bahut avant le lycée. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas mieux, mais au moins il n'y aurait pas tout ces horripilants petit sixièmes et toutes ces filles qui criaient de peur dès que je me pointais. Ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

Durant toutes les vacances, j'avais été dans une sorte de transe, dès que je voyais le ciel. Le bleu me faisait penser à ces bouts d'océans que j'avais entraperçu quand IL m'avait ramené du noir. Ce Fye. Je me demandais souvent s'il avait changé maintenant. Oh, sûrement. Ashura avait dû s'en occuper. Dès que je pensais à lui un tant soi peu, je repensais à son sourire un peu crispé, pas naturel du tout, à sa peau pâle, presque translucide... aux cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, à sa maigreur... Mais surtout à ses yeux, à sa douceur, à sa candeur. J'avais tout de suite vu qu'il était semblable à moi. En dehors du fait qu'il était adopté, ou qu'il ai déjà vu le néant... Non, c'est cette pointe de douleur dans son regard, cette petite pointe qui clamait qu'il n'avait pas oublié la cruauté du monde, que même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas lui, son corps s'en souvenait. Comme moi. Sauf que moi je me rappelais de tout... Mais lui me donnait cette impression d'avoir oublié en apparence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Mais étrangement, maintenant à la place des cauchemars que je faisais toutes les nuits, je faisais des rêves tout bleus. Et dès que je me sentais sombrer, j'avais l'impression de sentir à nouveau sa main glacée s'agripper à mon poignet.

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais ce blond rachitique m'obnubilait. Comment un jeune homme que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois avait pu en 10 minutes se faire une si grosse place dans mon esprit ? Comment se faisait-il que maintenant dès que je sortais dehors j'espérais le croiser ? Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà commencé à l'accepter comme une personne importante pour moi. Même si je ne connaissais de lui qu'un prénom.

« Kurogane ! Dépêches toi, on va être en retard ! » hurla ma mère adoptive d'en bas.

Je lâchais un juron. Personne ne voulait jamais me laisser un moment tranquille, hein ? J'enfilais rapidement mes chaussures, pris ma sacoche noire sur l'épaule et dévalait les escaliers. Une voiture noire plutôt discrète m'attendait dehors, avec ma cousine dedans. Elle me gratifia d'un gentil sourire, mettant comme toujours du baume sur mon cœur. Tomoyo savait à quel point je haïssais la rentrée. La portière se referma, nos 'parents' nous firent un signe de la main en souriant, la voiture démarra. Plus personne ne nous entendais, ni ne nous surveillait.

« Tu vas peut-être le revoir, tu sais. » fit soudain ma princesse.

Je manquais de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive de travers, et lui jetais un regard étonné et furieux à la fois. Comment pouvait-elle savoir aussi bien ce à quoi je pensais ? Des fois je me disais qu'elle devait être voyante. Comme dans les livres de mythes sur les princesses de l'ancien temps, les liseuses de rêves. Je grognais.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi ou de qui tu veux parler. » tentais-je de répliquer, sachant très bien que c'était peine perdue.

« De Fye, le fils adoptif de Ashura Seles ! Tu sais, celui qu'on a rencontré au début des vacances, quand tu as fait un malaise. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire si doux que je sus qu'elle me faisais tourner en bourrique. « Je suis sûre que cette rencontre t'as marqué et que tu as envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. »

Bon sang. A chaque mot qu'elle disait elle mettait le doigt pile là où il fallait. Je grognais à nouveau. D'habitude elle était perspicace, mais cette fois elle l'étais encore plus... Un peu trop, même, pour avoir deviné simplement en épiant mes faits et gestes. Je lui décochais un regard suspicieux.

« Je parle en dormant, c'est ça ? » demandais-je.

Son sourire innocent -trop innocent pour être vrai-, s'agrandit et elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. J'avais vu juste, c'était certain. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je vis soudain milles promesses dans son regard, promesses de soucis imminents. Elle fit son petit rire vicieux caractéristique des moments où elle veut obtenir quelque chose de moi.

« Allons, cousin ! C'est la première fois que tu t'intéresse à un garçon de ton entourage ! C'est merveilleux ! » fit-elle. « Je suis sûre que vous serez bons amis ! »

Je soupirais. Le message était passé : il fallait que je me fasse des amis garçons, et Fye semblait pour ma cousine le candidat idéal. Mais en même temps je voyais dans son regard comme... Un truc étrange qui me faisait hérisser les cheveux sur la tête, encore plus que d'habitude. Je crois que j'ai ressenti ça pour la première fois quand je l'ai vue en train de lire une chose nommée fanfiction. Quand je la vois comme ça, elle me fais penser à une fangirl en délire. Cela fait vraiment très peur... Et là, je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle pense à beaucoup d'autres choses que le fait d'être amis. Autres choses que je n'ai pas envie d'approfondir et d'apprendre à connaître DU TOUT. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale et ma fierté masculine, le chauffeur arrête la voiture.

« Vous êtes arrivés, jeunes maîtres. » déclara le chauffeur en relevant la vitre qui nous séparais de lui.

Nous le remerciâmes. Après être sortis de la voiture, Tomoyo regarda l'heure. Il restait encore un quart d'heure pour trouver notre classe, ce qui faisait relativement beaucoup. Alors qu'elle s'attardait pour aller saluer Sakura, sa meilleure amie, je vis une voiture bleue arriver. Tout de suite, je me remis à penser à lui. En entendant le rire de ma cousine, je me repris. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais donc à toujours me mettre à rêvasser en voyant du bleu ? La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, et soudain je crût que j'allais tomber par terre. C'était lui. Il avait changé, mais c'était bel et bien lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts, mais semblaient plus soyeux et vivants. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche mais il me semblait également qu'elle avait pris une meilleure couleur, qu'elle était moins transparente. Ses cernes avaient disparues, et il avait bien meilleure mine en uniforme qu'avec ses guenilles sur le dos. Et bien sur, ses yeux bleus brillaient encore plus, pétillant littéralement. Il tournait la tête dans tout les sens, mais j'étais loin et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il ne dut pas me voir. Il se tourna soudain vers la voiture avec l'air paniqué, et je crus voir des cheveux longs et fins. Ce devait être Ashura. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais au fur et à mesure, le blond sembla se calmer, et s'autorisa même un sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement. Merde, il s'était améliorer à cet exercice, le bougre.

« Kurogane ! » cria soudain une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me tournais pour faire face à ma cousine, toute souriante. Ça, c'était l'influence de Sakura. Dès que la petite rousse aux grands yeux verts et à l'air candide était dans les parages, ma princesse semblait sur un petit nuage rose plein de fleurs et d'arcs en ciels. D'ailleurs toutes deux étaient si rafraîchissantes que j'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler toutes deux 'princesses'. Tomoyo me sourit et me montra un jeune homme brun, sûrement de son âge, aux yeux noisettes et à l'air déterminé.

« C'est Shaolan Lee ! » Me le présenta-t-elle. « Un ami d'enfance de Sakura qui revient de Chine. Il a vu que tu étais dans la classe de Toya et Yukito, le grand frère de Sakura et son meilleur ami. Tu es donc en 3eme 5, salle 201. »

Je captais immédiatement que tout ceci faisait partie de son plan 'faisons en sorte que Kurogane se fasse des amis cette année !' et décidais de ne pas la décevoir. Je remerciais donc le dénommé Shaolan -sans sourire, faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties-, et pris le chemin de ma classe. La salle était déjà à moitié pleine, de gens que j'avais sûrement déjà vus l'an dernier et de parfaits inconnus. Je partis me mettre sur l'avant dernière place au fond, côté fenêtre. Je n'essayais même pas de localiser ce dénommé Toya et son ami, fatigué à l'avance de devoir parler avec de parfaits inconnus. A ma grande surprise, deux personnes vinrent vers moi de leur propre chef. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux sombres, à l'air aussi peu commode que moi, et son exact contraire, un type aux grands yeux argentés de la même couleur que ses cheveux lisses, à l'air extrêmement doux. Ils me saluèrent et s'assirent aux places devant moi. Je répondis à leur salut, me demandant vaguement si ce n'étaient pas eux, les deux personnes que ma cousine voulait que je rencontre.

« Moi c'est Toya Kinimoto, le frère de Sakura, et lui c'est mon meilleur ami, Yukito Yukihiro. Enchanté. » fit le brun en me tendant une main chaleureuse.

Bingo, j'en était sûr. Je jaugeais un instant la main qu'il me tendait, d'un air peu commode, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Finalement, avec un tout petit sourire, je la pris et me présentais à mon tour. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais ici que je faisais connaissance avec des garçons de mon âge, et cela me faisait tout bizarre. Certaines personnes nous regardaient et murmuraient des choses entre elles. Je savais que c'était sur moi. Bien sûr, ma réputation me précédait toujours. 'Kurogane aux yeux de tueur'. 'Kurogane le psychopathe'. Comme je suis plutôt nerveux et que je suis doué dans les sports de combats, on m'a tout de suite qualifié de voyou quand je suis entré au collège. Ajouté à la couleur de mes yeux sanglants, à mes sourcils toujours froncés et à ma nature solitaire, personne n'a cherché à me connaître et on m'a laissé tranquille car je faisais peur. Toute personne venant m'adresser la parole se faisait tout de suite renier, et qualifier de 'racaille'. C'est débile mais je n'y peux rien. Toya surprit mon regard envers les autres.

« Laisse les dire ce qu'ils veulent. » me fit-il avec un sourire. « Ce ne sont que des imbéciles bourrés de préjugés. Ils se fient simplement aux apparences. »

« Mais vous allez en prendre un coup, vous aussi. » je rétorquais. « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. »

« Le fait que tu t'inquiète pour nous est justement la preuve que les rumeurs ont tort. » Me fit gentiment Yukito, parlant pour la première fois. « Et c'est nous même qui choisissons ceux avec qui on traîne. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire là dessus. »

J'étais touché. Avec Tomoyo, Ammateratsu et Sôma, c'était les premières personne à m'approcher et à vouloir me connaître malgré mon air antipathique. Je songeais avec une certaine nostalgie qu'Ammateratsu était maintenant en première, et Sôma était désormais dans l'armée, en train de subir une formation rigoureuse. C'est vrai que cette année je ne pourrais pas les voir souvent... Est-ce que Tomoyo aurait songé à ça et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait poussé à faire connaissance avec des gens de mon entourage ? Pour que je ne soit pas trop seul ? Cela lui ressemblait bien. J'eus une petite pensée pour elle, avant de me concentrer sur mes deux camarades qui se chamaillaient à propos du repas. Ils se demandaient si on allait manger à la cafétéria ou pas. Je fus heureux de constater qu'ils m'incluaient avec eux, et tentait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans la conversation. Communiquer n'avait jamais été mon fort. Mais pour autant, ils semblaient comprendre que je sois renfermé, et ne m'en demandais pas trop.

« SILENCE ! » tonna soudain une voix vers le devant de la salle.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, et mes deux camarades se retournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix. C'était une femme en tailleur féminin noir, aux longs cheveux ondulés et avec un étrange tatouage en forme d'œil sur le front. Elle nous jaugea d'un œil glacial, attendit que quelques retardataires s'installent -j'entendis un bruit de chaise derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas pour voir qui serait mon ou ma voisin(e) de table... Et sourit chaleureusement. Elle commença à écrire au tableau tout en parlant.

« Bien. Je suis Mlle Kanoe, votre professeur d'histoire et votre professeur principale. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous espéraient avoir M. Kinimoto, mais il a été muté au lycée. » Elle se retourna à nouveau vers nous et pointa le tableau de sa craie. « Voici les noms de vos profs. Notez les dans le carnet de liaison que je vais vous distribuer tout de suite. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle commença à distribuer les carnets. Je me penchais vers Toya, pour lui demander ce qui m'avait fait tiquer un instant plus tôt. Je chuchotais.

« Eh, Toya ! Le prof dont elle parlait, il est de ta famille ? » demandais-je.

« C'est mon père ! » répondit-il en se tournant vers moi avec le sourire. « C'est un archéologue de génie et... Ouah ! La bombe que tu as derrière toi ! »

Je ne pus pas me retourner pour dévisager la 'bombe' en question, car la prof arrivait dans notre rangée, son regard sévère braqué sur nous. Le message était clair : On ne parle pas en classe, on ne se retourne pas vers son voisin. Elle donna son carnet à Toya, puis à moi, et à la mystérieuse personne derrière moi. Elle retourna au tableau, et je commençais à prendre les noms en note. Une fois que ceci fût fait, elle distribua les emplois du temps. Je regardais le mien distraitement, notant sans vraiment y prêter attention que nous avions sport le mercredi matin, de 10h à 12h. Je le collais au dos de mon carnet, avant de fixer à nouveau mon attention sur la prof qui lisait d'une voix monotone les quelques articles du règlement intérieur à connaître, et que tout le monde connaissait par cœur. Elle reposa enfin avec un soupir soulagé sa feuille -il n'y a pas que les élèves qui trouvent débile de toujours répéter la même chose à chaque rentrée. Elle sortit ensuite une nouvelle feuille, sûrement la feuille d'appel. De son doigt fin elle nous compta silencieusement, et hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

« Bon, je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous, alors même s'il n'y a pas d'absent je vais faire l'appel. Je ne veux pas de 'Ouais', de 'là' ou autres. Ici on est polis et on répond 'Présent(e)' ! » fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Je n'aimais déjà pas cette prof. Elle changeait trop vite d'humeur pour être tout à fait saine dans sa tête. Peut-être était-elle schizophrène ? Elle commença à appeler les élèves, qui se levaient chacun leur tour en répondant bien 'Présent'. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que moi qui en avait un peu peur, de cette femme. J'écoutais distraitement les noms défiler et regardais sans les voir les propriétaires de ces noms. D'abord les A. Puis les B. Les C. Les D...

« Domeki. » fit la professeur.

« Présent. » répondit une voix neutre, un peu endormie.

Je regardais son propriétaire, un jeune homme typique je-m'en-foutiste dont toutes les filles raffolent. Tant mieux. Ça en fera moins à courir après moi qui rentre dans la catégorie 'brun ténébreux antipathique mais qui doit cacher un cœur d'or'. Je vous en ficherais, moi, des cœurs d'or. La prof continua immédiatement son flot de nom.

« Flowright. » déclara-t-elle.

Tiens. Un nom étranger. Surpris, je cherchais du regard la personne qui allait répondre. Un raclement de chaise. J'entendis alors une voix derrière moi répondre en bégayant légèrement.

« Pr... Présent. »

Je connaissais cette voix. Oh oui. Je l'avais déjà entendue. Seulement une seule fois mais ça avait suffit pour que je la connaisse par cœur. C'était celle de Fye. Je ne me tournais pas. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais lui épargner la réputation d'être une connaissance de 'Kurogane le fou'. Je comprenais soudain pourquoi Toya avait dit 'Ouah la bombe' -D'une oreille j'entendis d'ailleurs Mlle Kanoe appeler 'Kinimoto. Bien sûr, Fye était vraiment loin d'être moche, même quand il était tout maigre et fatigué. Son charme lui venait en grande partie de ce que je pensais être des origines européennes, scandinaves peut-être. Mais cela voulait-il dire que Toya avait CE genre de préférences ? Plongé dans mes pensée, je n'entendis que de justesse mon nom.

« Suwa. »

« Présent. » répondis-je de la voix la plus neutre que j'avais à disposition, en me levant.

J'entendis la salle se remplir de murmure et sentis des regards se poser sur moi. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et me rassis. Mais, j'entendis clairement -sûrement comme tout le monde dans la classe-, le mot timide que prononça mon voisin de derrière.

« Kuro ? »

Si j'avais pu, je me serais cogné la tête contre la table. Ah bah bien ! Moi je faisais tout pour contenir ma surprise pour lui éviter des ennuis et lui fonçait dedans tête baissée. En plus il me donnait un surnom ! C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'on m'en donnait un, et je détestais ça immédiatement. Je me retournais avec le plus de fureur que je pouvais dans le regard, afin de le rappeler à l'ordre... Mais dès que je croisais ses yeux bleus, ma colère fondu aussi vite que neige au soleil. Luttant contre cette couleur qui m'aspirait, je lui marmonnais.

« Tais-toi, crétin ! » lui fis-je. « Et c'est KUROGANE. »

Il ne répliqua pas, semblant avoir comprit le message, et je m'arrachais à sa contemplation. Un peu plus longtemps et je crois que je serais resté envoûté par ses deux bouts de ciel. Les murmures avaient repris de plus belle, et maintenant les regards ne se fixaient plus seulement sur moi mais aussi sur le crétin de blond. Je soupirais. C'était pas gagné avec une classe pareille. Heureusement, la professeur les rappela à l'ordre en appelant le suivant.

« Shiro. »

« Présent. » Répondit un jeune homme à l'air sérieux, l'un des seuls à ne pas m'avoir regardé de travers.

« Sumeragi. »

Et ainsi de suite, la prof continua jusqu'à un certain 'Watanuki'. Je soupirais d'aise quand enfin la cloche sonna et qu'elle nous donna rendez vous le lendemain pour les premiers cours de l'année. Toute la classe se leva d'un bond pour attraper les premiers bus. Toya et Yukito ne semblaient pas pressés et quand la classe fut presque vide à l'exception de quelques élèves, le frère de Sakura me regarda avec un air malicieux.

« Alors comme ça tu connais le blond ? Petit cachottier... » fit il narquoisement. « Et en plus il te donne déjà un surnom ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! On ne s'est rencontré qu'une seule fois ! » Fis-je en cœur avec une autre voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me retournais et vit Fye derrière moi. Le blond avait l'air extrêmement gêné. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal et pourquoi on parlait de lui. Je soupirais.

« Fye, c'est ça ? Écoute, je suis pas très bien vu ici, et si tu me donne un surnom comme ça tu ne va pas être bien vu non plus. » je tentais de lui expliquer doucement. « Et puis, je préférerais que tu m'appelle Kurogane. »

« C'est difficile à retenir, c'est long... » fit-il tout penaud. Il pencha la tête avec interrogation. « Et pourquoi les autres ne te voient pas bien ? Ils sont myopes ? »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, tandis que les deux autres riaient, pensant sûrement qu'il blaguait. Sauf que je voyais bien qu'il était sérieux pour tout ce qu'il disait. On aurait dit un gosse venant d'apprendre à parler et essayant d'apprendre la vie. Soudain je tiltais. Il m'avait déjà semblé la dernière fois mais peut-être que...

« En fait je suis amnésique... » Dit-il avec un peu de gêne. « Je commence tout juste à réapprendre à parler et à vivre en société, donc je ne sais pas trop comment il faut réagir... »

J'en étais sûr. Il m'avait semblé qu'il devait y avoir un truc dans ce genre, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir oublié. Mais dans ce cas il y allait avoir un petit problème, si il n'arrivait pas à retenir mon nom entier... Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Quel tas d'embrouille ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tant souhaité revoir ce type, mais à ce moment là il me semblais que c'était la pire idée que j'avais pu avoir. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, les deux autres restaient silencieux. Finalement, je tentais tout de même.

« Bon, essaye de retenir ! Kurogane ! » fis-je avec bonne volonté.

« Kuro... -nee ? » hésita-t-il en trébuchant encore sur la prononciation. « Kuro-tan... Kuro-wan ? »

Le fait qu'il fasse des efforts me faisait plaisir, mais à chaque fois qu'il se plantait cela rendait la chose encore plus gênant. Toya et Yukito, me voyant galérer, semblèrent se décider à voler à mon secours.

« Enchanté Fye ! Je m'appelle Yukito, et voici Toya. » fit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avec gentillesse.

« Toya et Yuki...to ? » demanda Fye avec appréhension.

« C'est ça ! » fit le binoclard avec un sourire.

J'eus envie de me pendre. Pourquoi, nom d'un chien, c'était MON nom qu'il devait écorcher ? Alors qu'en plus il n'était pas compliqué ! Juste un peu long ! Le blondinet tourna ses yeux envoûtants vers moi et me reposa alors la question à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu.

« Pourquoi les autres ne te voient pas bien ? »

« C'est une expression. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et que donc ils me regardent avec des yeux méchants. » expliquais-je avec simplicité.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant, durant lequel Fye sembla absent. Puis, il marmonna un 'de travers...' avant de relever la tête vers nous et de sourire. Je pense que cela voulait dire qu'il avait compris. Il sembla chercher un instant ses mots, puis déclara sans trop d'assurance :

« Merci... C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête avec un micro sourire, et je vis le sien s'agrandir. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la sortie de l'établissement en parlant d'un peu tout et de rien. Le blond posait beaucoup de questions sur ce que l'on disait, et on faisait de notre mieux pour lui expliquer avec simplicité. Parfois il avait encore ces moments d'absences, mais nous considérions que cela lui était nécessaire pour enregistrer ce qu'on lui disait. Enfin nous arrivâmes au portail. Ma voiture et la sienne nous attendaient. Toya siffla et ricana un petit 'gosses de riches' moqueur, avant de nous faire un signe de la main. Je fis de même, et Fye me tira la manche.

« Pourquoi il agite la main ? Je dois faire pareil ? » fit-il avec ses grands yeux innocents braqués sur Toya.

« C'est un signe pour dire au revoir. » répondis-je en lui montrant à nouveau.

Il sembla réfléchir, leva doucement la main, et finalement l'agita, avec de plus en plus de conviction. Au loin Toya et Yukito firent le même signe à nouveau, puis se retournèrent. Alors que j'allais monter en voiture, j'entendis sa voix me dire :

« Au revoir, Kuro-chan ! »

« KUROGANE ! » Je beuglais avec gêne.

Il se mit à rire, mit la main devant sa bouche, puis recommença à rire de nouveau, plus franchement. Finalement, il partit dans sa voiture, en me faisant un signe de main. Je souris. L'année allait être mouvementée avec un énergumène pareil !

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pyuh: Bon, c'est fini, on remballe les caméras ! Bravo à tous, vous avez bien bossé !<strong>

**Watanuki, au loin: Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occupe toujours de faire tout les réglages ?**

**Yuko: Parce que tu es payé ! Arrêtes de râler...**

**Kuro, en rogne: En parlant de paye, pourquoi on a pas reçu celle de ce mois ci ?**

**Fye, sourire flippant: Et celle du mois dernier ?**

**Tomoyo, sourire très flippant: Et celle du mois d'encore avant ?**

**Pyuh: Eh bien en fait c'est très simple... Voyez vous... C'est la faute des lecteurs !**

**...*Grand silence*...**

**Sakura: ...Des lecteurs ?**

**Pyuh, hoche la tête: Oui, oui.**

**Shaolan: Je comprends pas... pourquoi ce serait leur faute, puisque c'est toi qui nous paye ?**

**Pyuh, prend un visage très grave: Parce que je suis moi-même payée en reviews. Or, comme je n'en ai que peu, elles servent à financer le matériel ! Et pas les acteurs.**

**...*Graaaaand silence*...**

**Kanoe: Tu te fous de notre gueule ?**

**Toya: On va faire grève, hein !**

**Pyuh, air sadique: Ah non, vous avez pas le droit, sinon, plus de salaires du tout. C'est marqué dans votre contrat.**

**...*Enooooooooorme silence*...**

**Mokona: C'est trop inzuste.**

**Pyuh: Tu n'es pas caliméro. Demandes des reviews plutôt que de te plaindre.**

**Fye, pose aguicheuse: Reviews pour augmenter nos salaires SVP ! Et moi et Kuro feront -peut-être ou pas- des choseeeeees~**

**...**

**A bientôt ^^**


	15. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**Je suis de retour, avec cette fois un nouveau chapitre de gouffre et sang ! Je suis en vacances depuis un jour, mais je ne pourrais pas profiter de tout ce qu'il reste pour vous pondre un autre chapitre de cirque tsubasa. Comme je vous le disais précédemment, j'ai du boulot pour le lycée. des examens, des dossiers, des oraux... Et j'ai besoin de réviser. J'espère que vous comprenez. ;)**

**Disclaimer: la tour, l'oiseau, l'histoire... tout est à moi ! Sauf les personnages.**

**Pairings: C'est prévisible, mais je promets des rebondissements.**

****Note importante: MERCI ! un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fics, à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, et même à vous, chers lecteurs qui ne vous manifestez pas mais lisez quand même ! Vous êtes ce qui me permets de continuer à écrire alors que j'ai tant de boulot, et de tenir pour toutes ces fics que j'ai en cours ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment.****

****Maintenant, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! ;D****

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8. Fye.<span>

Ce matin là, je me réveillais assez tôt, puisque mon réveil m'indiquais que j'avais encore une bonne heure avant le début des cours. Les cours. Le lycée. À cette pensée, je sentis le stress monter en moi, et je commençais à me rouler dans tout les sens sous ma couette pour évacuer la tension. La veille j'avais bien vu qu'Ashura -que je ne me résolvais pas à appeler père, du moins pas en pensée- faisait tout pour m'éviter d'y penser. Et je dois avouer que son plan avait plutôt bien marché, dans le sens où à la fin de la journée j'avais été trop exténué pour rester éveiller plus de cinq minutes, une fois dans mon lit, oubliant totalement que ce serait la rentrée. Bon sang. J'avais tellement hâte de voir les autres adolescents, de découvrir tout ce que je ne savais pas encore ou que j'avais passé mes vacances à imaginer ! Mais en même temps, je craignais de faire une crise de panique, de me comporter étrangement... Et tellement d'autres choses !

« Calmes toi. » M'enjoignit la voix dans mon esprit, que j'entendais de plus en plus rarement en ce moment.

Je m'appliquais à lui obéir. J'inspirais longuement, puis soufflais lentement, calmant mon rythme cardiaque qui était monté en flèche. Inspiration. Penser au ciel, aux nuages. Expiration. Penser à la tomate, à la course, aux oiseaux, à des choses que j'aimais. Inspiration. Penser à ce que j'avais appris. Expiration. Les yeux clos, je laissais enfin le calme m'envahir. C'était Tchii qui m'avait enseigné cette technique. Elle-même au départ avait souvent des crises de panique, et avait du mal à se calmer. Du coup, dès qu'elle commençait à stresser elle l'appliquait pour éviter que cela ne dégénère.

Je tournais la tête vers mon radio-réveil. L'horloge m'indiquait qu'il me restait encore dix minutes avant que je ne doives me lever pour commencer à me préparer. J'en profitais pour me glisser un peu plus sous ma couette, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur réconfortante. Je songeais à Kuro... Kuro-quelque-chose. On avait pas idée d'avoir un nom aussi long. Enfin, étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à retenir autre chose que le Kuro. Serait-il dans la même classe que moi ? Peut-être n'était-il pas en troisième ? Ashura m'avait affirmé que si, mais je le voyais mieux au lycée. Et si il n'était pas là, qu'allais-je faire ? Il me faudrait quelque chose à faire de mon temps libre.

« Tu ne comptes pas étudier ? A la bibliothèque du collège ? » S'enquit ma petite voix avec une sorte d'étonnement.

- Si, si. Répondis-je à voix basse. Mais je pensais peut-être faire quelque chose de différent, que je ne connais pas encore. Ashura m'a parlé de clubs, je crois.

La petite voix resta silencieuse. Peut-être réfléchissait-elle, peut-être me laissait-elle réfléchir. Je n'en savais rien. Cette voix était le mystère de tout les mystères. J'en avais parlé à Ashura. Il m'avait alors regardé étrangement, puis avait sourit, comme toujours, et m'avait mis sa main dans mes cheveux tout juste coupés.

« évites d'en parler à d'autres. Je sais que tu ne mens pas, mais les gens n'ont pas de petites voix comme toi, normalement. » Avait-il alors dit.

Tchii, à qui j'en avais tout de même parlé, avait réagi de façon similaire, mais différente à la fois. Elle m'avait regardé avec compréhension et surprise à la fois, puis un sourire, si beau et innocent avait éclairé son visage.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas ! » S'était-elle exclamée en me prenant les mains. « Moi aussi j'ai une petite voix qui me parle et me conseille. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Père. Parce que ma voix m'as dit que les gens normaux n'avaient pas de voix dans leur tête. »

J'y avais réfléchi, puis avait acquiescé. Elle avait sourit, et nous nous étions remis à jouer au memory, notre activité favorite. Ironique quand on y pense. Le mystère de la petite voix restait ainsi entier. Et ce qu'elle faisait quand elle ne me parlais pas était son affaire, pas la mienne. Je l'avais compris lorsque j'avais compris qu'elle ne répondait à mes questions que si elle le voulait. Cette voix semblait une entité indépendante de moi, bien que je sois le seul à l'entendre. J'avais renoncé à tenter de la comprendre.

Je concentrais à nouveau ma pensé sur cette hypothétique club que je voulais rejoindre. Mon père adoptif m'en avait peu parlé. Il avait surtout parlé de clubs sportifs, à vrai dire. Club d'athlétisme, de Handball, de Football, de natation... Mais même si j'aimais courir, je ne souhaitais pas en faire l'étalage devant les autres. Je me sentais un peu égoïste, mais j'aimais à penser que c'était mon plaisir personnel que je ne partagerais avec personne. Il y avait également des clubs d'art, ou le club de lecture... Le second me tenait, mais je pouvais déjà lire durant mon temps libre ou à la maison. En revanche, j'étais intrigué par l'art. C'était une chose que je ne comprenais pas bien.

En effet, la petite voix m'avait expliqué que c'était, entre autre, un moyen d'expression. Par exemple certains tableaux exprimaient la colère du peintre, ou sa tristesse, ou sa joie... Pareil pour la sculpture, ou toute forme d'art plastique. Mais il en était de même pour la musique, la poésie, la prose, le cinéma... Et je ne comprenais pas. Je voyais qu'effectivement tout ceci exprimait des sentiments, faisait passer des messages... Mais je ne comprenais justement pas comment l'artiste pouvait faire aussi bien comprendre tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou comment il arrivait à nous faire ressentir des choses étranges alors que l'on ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il représente. Un jour, par exemple, j'avais vu un film tout à fait étrange, dont l'histoire n'avait pas de sens, et les scènes étaient sans rapport entre elles. Et pourtant, à la fin je me mis à sangloter, et je décrétais que j'aimais beaucoup ce film. Pourtant je n'avais rien comprit. J'avais ressenti, mais pas comprit.

« En un sens, ce cela même, l'art. » Intervint alors ma petite voix. « Toucher les gens avec une peinture abstraite ou avec un simple alignement de mots, que cela ait un sens ou non, c'est le plaisir de l'artiste. »

A ce moment, Ashura toqua à ma porte. Il m'interpella, pour me dire de m'habiller et de venir prendre mon petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, ce serait lui qui me conduirais en cours. Je me levais d'un bond, passais à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur la figure et me brosser. Je mis ensuite mon uniforme, et m'admirais un instant dans la glace. Mon reflet me renvoyait une image qui me plaisait de moi-même : souriant, l'air serein et en pleine forme. Rien à voir à celui que j'étais en sortant de la tour. En revanche, je dû me recoiffer et notais pour moi-même de me peigner après m'être habillé seulement, sinon je perdrais du temps inutilement. Puis je descendis les escaliers, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ceci fait dans un silence agréable, Ashura me dis que nous prendrions la voiture bleue, plus discrète que les autres, afin que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. Tout de suite je sentis le stress monter à nouveau, mais un exercice de respiration m'apaisa. En suivant Ashura vers le garage, je croisais Tchii, qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre, l'air encore endormi. Elle se frotta les yeux en réprimant un bâillement, et me sourit pour me souhaiter une bonne journée, avant d'aller vers la cuisine. Je montais dans la voiture à l'arrière, et mon père adoptif fit vrombir le moteur. Ashura commença à conduire, et je regardais le paysage qui passait lentement. J'eus soudain le besoin de lui parler, pressant, nécessaire.

- Ash... Père, me repris-je. Les artistes sont-ils plus content qu'on aime leur œuvre ou qu'on les achète ?

- Je suppose qu'en acheter une présuppose que tu l'aimes. Me répondit-il après un petit silence surpris. Mais un peintre m'a un jour dit que son seul vrai salaire ce n'était pas l'argent qu'il recevait -et d'ailleurs bien qu'il ait été doué il ne vendait pas beaucoup- mais les avis de ceux qui allaient voir ses œuvres.

- Pourtant, leur avis n'était pas forcément gentil ? Et on ne peut pas vivre de mots ! Rétorquais-je avec naïveté et pourtant réalisme.

Ashura éclata de rire, et son regard brillant rencontra le mien par le biais du rétroviseur. Il poussa un petit soupir amusé, qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme 'les enfants, alors...'. Puis il reprit un peu son sérieux, et répondit à ma question.

- Tu vois, ce même artiste m'a expliqué qu'une critique, même négative, permettait tout le temps de s'améliorer, et qu'il acceptait donc toutes les remarques. Il aimait juste savoir que les gens accordaient de l'attention à ses œuvres, ne serait-ce que pour relever les mauvais points.

- Et il vivait simplement comme ça, alors ? M'étonnais-je, puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma deuxième remarque.

- Non, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait un autre travail à côté. Fit-il pensivement. Mais il m'avait dit -ce sont ses mots- que si l'argent faisait survivre, c'était le bonheur qui faisait vivre. Et que rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir des gens prêter attention ou aimer son art.

- Je vois. C'est une belle façon de penser. Songeais-je à voix haute.

- Beaucoup d'artistes pensent ainsi, bien qu'il y en ait qui ne fassent en vérité ce métier que pour l'argent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que déjà la voiture ralentissait. Je regardais à la fenêtre, et vit que nous nous trouvions devant le collège. Il y avait des tas et des tas d'autres enfants ou adolescents, comme moi. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Je n'avais pas eus le temps, durant le trajet, de m'en inquiéter, tout à mes questions que j'étais. Ashura gara la voiture un tout petit peu plus loin, et me fis signe de sortir, tout en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Je sortis, un peu comme un zombie, et regardais autour de moi. Tout ce monde ! Tant de visages et d'habits différents, avec certainement des personnalités différentes... La panique m'envahit à nouveau, irrépressible. Je me tournais vivement vers mon père adoptif.

- Il y a trop de gens ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, tout seul ? Ils ne vont pas être méchants ? Ou me regarder fixement ? Ou bien...

- Calmes toi, Fye ! M'exhorta-t-il de sa voix douce. Ces gens ne seront pas tous dans ta classe. Il n'y en a à peine que le quart qui sont en troisième, et i ou 7 classes de troisièmes. Donc ce nombre est divisé par 6 ou 7. Cela ne fait que peux de personnes qui te côtoieront d'un peu plus près.

- Mais...

- De toute façon, si tu es gentil, ils n'ont pas de raison d'être méchant avec toi, au contraire. Allez, je suis sûr que tu vas te faire des tas d'amis, dans ta classe, la 3eme 5.

- ...Oui ! Répondis-je finalement, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, rassuré.

Ceci fait, je lui souhaitais une bonne journée, et vit qu'il agitait la main en repartant avec la voiture. Me demandant ce que ce signe signifiait, je me retournais vers la cours, retrouvant un peu mon anxiété. Du coin de l'oeil, je crû reconnaître de loin celui que j'avais rencontré en arrivant en ville -Kuro-man ? Kuro-kuro?- mais le temps que je me tourne vers l'endroit, je l'avais perdu de vue, dans le flot d'élève. Je me rappelais de ce qu'avait dit mon père adoptif. J'étais en troisième 5. Mais où ceux de cette classe étaient-ils sensés aller ? Je me laissais porter par la vague de gens inconnus, un peu paniqué d'être aussi impuissant face à la foule. Plusieurs courants contraire m'entraînèrent dans des sens différents, avant que soudain je n'entende une remarque venant de ma gauche, quelque part dans la foule.

- Je suis en troisième 4, je dois aller en salle 203, et toi ?

- Troisième 5. J'ai cours en 201. Je te laisses, alors.

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de joie. On venait de me sauver la vie ! Je rentrais donc dans le bâtiment où se dirigeait tout le monde, et regardait attentivement les panneaux. Bon, cela semblait simple : au rez de chaussée, les salles 01 à 20. Au premier étage de 100 à 119. Et au deuxième de 200 à 219. A peine avais-je compris ceci qu'un bruit strident atroce me vrilla les tympans, faisant grogner quelques personnes autour de moi. En entendant une fille, à la voix presque aussi stridente que le son qui retentissait, dire qu'elle n'aimait pas cette sonnerie, je compris que c'était cela, la sonnerie de début et de fin des cours... Et paniquais à nouveau. Cela voulait dire que j'étais en retard !

Je me faufilais jusqu'à l'escalier, dont je montais les marches en même temps que le flot d'élèves, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là je remarquais qu'il y avait le numéro des salles marqué sur les portes... Et retint un soupir en remarquant que la plus proche portait l'inscription 219. Donc il fallait que je traverse tout le couloir. Je sentais les regards des gens sur moi, et déglutit. Il fallait que je presse le pas. C'est ce que je fis, sans courir cependant, suivant quelques personnes qui allaient dans la même direction que moi. Je repérais de loin le chiffre 201, sur une porte au fond du couloir, et le stress m'envahit encore plus.

- SILENCE ! tonna soudain une voix depuis la salle où je me dirigeais.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent dans le couloir, et je me dépêchais, avec quelques personnes qui allaient dans cette même classe, d'entrer dans la salle. Toute l'attention était fixée sur une femme en tailleur féminin noir, aux longs cheveux ondulés et avec un étrange tatouage en forme d'œil sur le front, du coup personne ne fit attention à nous autres. Je repérais une place vers le fond, et allais m'y installer sans faire attention à mes voisins, bien trop tendu par le regard de cette prof sur ma nuque. Elle nous jaugeait d'un œil glacial, attendit que quelques retardataires s'installent. Je tirais ma chaise en un petit raclement, posait mon sac et reportait mon attention sur elle. Soudain, jurant avec l'air froid qu'elle arborait plus tôt, elle sourit chaleureusement. Elle commença à écrire au tableau tout en parlant.

- Bien. Je suis Mlle Kanoe, votre professeur d'histoire et votre professeur principale. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous espéraient avoir M. Kinimoto, mais il a été muté au lycée. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers nous et pointa le tableau de sa craie. Voici les noms de vos profs. Notez les dans le carnet de liaison que je vais vous distribuer tout de suite.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle commença à distribuer les carnets. Je vis que quelques personnes de la salle commençaient à chuchoter avec leurs voisins, et me demandais ce qui créais cette agitation. Malheureusement, je ne pus pas demander à mon voisin de devant, qui semblait absorbé dans une autre conversation, car la prof arrivait dans notre rangée, son regard sévère braqué sur nous. Le message était clair : On ne parle pas en classe, on ne se retourne pas vers son voisin. Elle donna leur carnets à ceux devant moi, puis me tendis le mien. J'y jetais un coup d'oeil curieux, tentant de comprendre à quoi cela servait. Je vis une page pour le nom des professeurs, et inscrivit donc ceux notés au tableau. J'entendis vaguement le dernier carnet être donné, derrière moi, et vit la prof retourner devant.

Mademoiselle Kanoe distribua alors les emplois du temps. Je commençais à repérer les matières susceptibles de m'intéresser sur le mien, tout en le collant au dos de mon carnet. Puis la prof commença à lire d'une voix monotone les quelques articles du règlement intérieur à connaître, attirant mon attention, puisque je ne le connaissait pas. Certaines choses qu'elle énonça me parurent évidentes, et d'autres complètement débiles. Elle reposa enfin avec un soupir soulagé sa feuille – je suppose qu'elle devait toujours répéter la même chose à chaque rentrée. Elle sortit ensuite une nouvelle feuille, sûrement la feuille d'appel. De son doigt fin elle nous compta silencieusement, et hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- Bon, je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous, alors même s'il n'y a pas d'absent je vais faire l'appel. Je ne veux pas de 'Ouais', de 'là' ou autres. Ici on est polis et on répond 'Présent(e)' ! fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton autoritaire, ne souffrant aucune réplique. Je me demandais vaguement si c'était le propre de tout les adultes de changer aussi vite d'humeur, avant de penser qu'Ashura ne semblait pas le faire. Mais peut-être mon père adoptif était-il spécial ? Elle commença à appeler les élèves, qui se levaient chacun leur tour en répondant bien 'Présent'. Je tentais de retenir les noms qui défilaient, et les visages à qui ils étaient liés, mais bien sûr c'était trop compliqué de tous m'en souvenir. D'abord les A. Puis les B. Les C. Les D. Les E... Je commençait à appréhender les F.

- Flowright. Déclara-t-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, et je me levais de ma chaise, tout en voyant tout les regards se tourner vers moi. Bon sang, un nom étranger attirait forcément l'attention ! Je tentais de faire abstraction de tout ces regards curieux, et finalement je répondis en bégayant :

- Pr... Présent. Fis-je d'une vois hésitante.

Je me rassis ensuite, remarquant avec gêne que seuls très peu de gens avaient arrêté de me regarder, et baissait la tête, pour leur échapper. Au bout d'un moment je relevais le visage pour remarquer que seul deux ou trois curieux continuaient à me regarder. Il me sembla que mon voisin de devant était rêveur, et je me demandais pourquoi. Ce gars me faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais ma mémoire refusait de me révéler qui. J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir déjà vu. En plus, c'était le seul de la classe à ne pas s'être retourné vers moi. Soudain, je me souvins. Ces cheveux noirs en pics... Pas possible ! Et pourtant, la prof me le confirma.

- Suwa.

- Présent. Répondit-il d'une manière tellement blasée que ce ne pouvait-être que lui, en se levant.

J'entendis la salle se remplir de murmure et sentis des regards se poser sur lui, tout comme cela l'avait fait avec moi, mais en plus désagréable. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et le fixait avec intensité, tentant de deviner si je rêvais ou pas. Mais cette carrure, ces cheveux, cette voix chaude et neutre... Dans ma poitrine, une drôle de flamme s'alluma, et ma petite voix se manifesta, alors qu'il se rasseyait, sous les murmures.

« C'est bien lui... » fit-elle d'une voix que je ne lui avait jamais entendue, un peu moqueuse.

- Kuro ? Je murmurais.

Je le vis se tendre, et cru un instant qu'il allait se frapper le crâne contre sa table. Avais-je fait une bêtise ? Soudain, il se retourna vers moi avec le regard furieux, semblant vouloir me hurler dessus, et je sentis la crainte m'envahir... Mais je croisais son regard, et tandis que je voyais la colère déserter ses prunelles sanglantes, je me sentis rassuré, réchauffé jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le jour de mon arrivée. Je tentais de me délivrer de cette étrange magie, et je vis qu'il tentait de faire de même, me donnant l'étrange espoir que lui aussi subissait ce sortilège. Je le vis tenter de retrouver cette fureur qu'il avait plus tôt, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Tais-toi, crétin ! Me fit-il. Et c'est KUROGANE.

Je ne répondis pas, tentant de me libérer à nouveau de son regard de braise. Bon sang, il devrait être interdit par la loi d'avoir des yeux pareils. Finalement, il se détourna, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Un peu plus longtemps et je crois que je serais resté pour toujours plongé dans ses deux gouttes de sang. Les murmures avaient repris de plus belle, et maintenant les regards ne se fixaient plus seulement sur moi mais aussi sur Kuro-nyan -bon sang, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à prononcer son nom. Je l'entendis soupirer. Il avait l'air découragé des autres, qui parlaient autour de nous. Mais de quoi donc pouvaient-ils parler ? Est-ce que c'était si important que cela, que j'ai parlé à Kuro-nene ?

- Shiro. Reprit la professeur, faisant soudain cesser les chuchotement.

- Présent. Répondit un jeune homme à l'air sérieux, l'un des seuls à ne pas nous avoir fixé pendant des plombes.

- Sumeragi.

Et ainsi de suite, la prof continua jusqu'à un certain 'Watanuki'. Puis elle continua à présenter deux trois choses plutôt importantes, nous donna la liste des clubs, avant que soudain la sonnerie ne retentisse. La classe s'anima, et pendant que certains soupiraient de soulagement, les autres filaient déjà hors de la salle, semblant pressés. Je ne me pressais pas, rangeant méthodiquement mes affaires, tout en faisant marcher ma mémoire sur ce que j'avais appris ce matin, et sur l'utilité de ce que je rangeais petit à petit. J'étais si concentré que je faillis manquer la phrase de l'un de mes camarades de classe, adressée à Kuro.

- Alors comme ça tu connais le blond ? Petit cachottier... fit il narquoisement. Et en plus il te donne déjà un surnom ?

Je me sentis m'empourprer, comprenant qu'il y avait méprise à cause de mon incapacité à dire le prénom de mon voisin de devant. Je répliquais donc vivement.

- Mais pas du tout ! On ne s'est rencontré qu'une seule fois ! Fit la voix de ce dernier, en cœur avec la mienne.

Il se retourna, et me remarqua enfin. J'étais extrêmement gêné par tout cela. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que l'on me reprochais, à part peut-être le fait que je ne disais pas son nom en entier. Timide, je faillis baisser les yeux, quand je l'entendis soupirer. Je relevais le visage vers lui, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

- Fye, c'est ça ? Écoute, je suis pas très bien vu ici, et si tu me donne un surnom comme ça tu ne va pas être bien vu non plus. Me fit-il avec une douceur que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Et puis, je préférerais que tu m'appelle Kurogane.

Je ne comprenais pas, et cela me rendit à moitié honteux. Mais je voulais tout de même savoir. Après tout, j'étais là pour apprendre, et si il utilisait des expressions que je ne comprenais pas, il suffisait que je demande. De plus, il fallait que je rectifie cette méprise avec son prénom. Rassemblant mon courage, c'est donc ce que je fis.

- C'est difficile à retenir, c'est long... fis-je d'un air penaud, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Et pourquoi les autres ne te voient pas bien ? Ils sont myopes ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tandis que les deux autres riaient, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Puis je compris qu'ils pensaient certainement que je blaguais. Bien sûr, si je ne leur expliquais pas je n'avais pas vraiment de chance de me faire comprendre, moi non plus. Je vis que Kuro semblait avoir comprit, car il avait les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude, et qu'il me regardait bizzarement.

- En fait je suis amnésique... Dis-je, un peu gêné de l'avouer. Je commence tout juste à réapprendre à parler et à vivre en société, donc je ne sais pas trop comment il faut réagir...

Kuro-han me regarda de l'air de celui qui vient de comprendre la chose la plus évidente du monde, avant de se coller la main sur le visage d'un air désespéré. Je me demandais pourquoi il faisait cela, et je tentais d'y mettre un mot, mais le seul qui me vint était un mot anglais que Tchii m'avait montré sur internet un jour : Faceplam. Un peu embêté, et ne sachant que faire, je restais immobile, imité des deux autres. Finalement il releva la tête vers moi.

- Bon, essaye de retenir ! Kurogane ! Fit-il comme si il faisait un énorme effort.

- Kuro... -nee ? Hésitais-je, massacrant une nouvelle fois le mot. Kuro-tan... Kuro-wan ?

Plus j'essayais, et plus je voyais son visage sembler découragé. Je me pris à penser que c'était assez drôle de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait l'air assez antipathique, tenter de m'apprendre à prononcer cela correctement. Ses deux amis, le voyant galérer, semblèrent se décider à voler à son secours.

- Enchanté Fye ! Je m'appelle Yukito, et voici Toya. fit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avec gentillesse, en me montrant le brun aux yeux bleus à côté de lui.

- Toya et Yuki...to ? Je répétais, espérant ne pas me tromper à nouveau.

- C'est ça ! fit le binoclard avec un sourire.

Je sentis que Kuro-san avait soudain une envie pressante de sauter par la fenêtre, et voulu changer de sujet. Je me tournais donc vers lui, afin de lui répéter la question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

- Pourquoi les autres ne te voient pas bien ? Fis-je.

- C'est une expression. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et que donc ils me regardent avec des yeux méchants. Me répondit-il, tout simplement.

Je restais silencieux, assimilant ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Ah bon. Pourtant, moi même je ne le trouvais pas méchant... Et puis, c'était quoi que cette drôle d'expression, mal regarder quelqu'un pour dire qu'on ne l'appréciait pas ?

« On dit aussi 'regarder quelqu'un de travers'. En gros, cela veut dire qu'on le regarde bizarrement. » m'expliqua ma petite voix.

- De travers... répétais-je en marmonnant, tentant de mémoriser cela.

Finalement je relevais la tête vers mes camarades, qui me regardaient en silence, et sourit. J'avais compris. Comme c'était grâce à eux, il fallait que je les remercies. Bien sûr, cela coinça, et j'eus un doute en le disant.

- Merci... C'est ça ? Demandais-je, de peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Kuro m'adressa un micro-sourire positif, et je sentis le mien s'agrandir de plaisir. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la sortie de l'établissement en parlant d'un peu tout et de rien. Ils disaient beauoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas, et je devais leur poser des questions à chaque fois. Heureusement, ils étaient gentils et répondaient à chaque fois de manière simple et compréhensible. Parfois, ma petite voix rajoutait quelque chose, et je mémorisais de plus en plus d'éléments. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au portail. Ma voiture m'attendait, et je vis la mère adoptive de Kuro au volant de la deuxième. Toya siffla et ricana un petit 'gosses de riches' moqueur, avant de nous faire un signe de la main. Je restais bloqué. Encore ce signe étrange qu'Ashura m'avais fait ce matin. Intrigué, je tirais la manche du grand brun à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi il agite la main ? Je dois faire pareil ? Je demandais, sans quitter le duo qui s'éloignait des yeux.

- C'est un signe pour dire au revoir. Me répondit-il en agitant sa main à son tour.

Je le regardais, et réfléchis. Finalement, je décidais de faire de même et levais doucement la main, pour l'agiter. Peu à peu, prenant plus de confiance en moi, je l'agitais avec plus de conviction. Au loin Toya et Yukito firent le même signe à nouveau, puis se retournèrent. Je remarquais alors que Kurogane allait ouvrir sa portière de voiture. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Je venais de penser son nom correctement. Mais bizarrement, au moment de lui dire au revoir...

- Au revoir, Kuro-chan ! M'exclamais-je.

- KUROGANE ! Hurla-t-il d'un air gêné.

Cela était si amusant que je sentis un grand sourire se former sur mes lèvres, et que soudain un drôle de bruit sortit de ma gorge, sans que je sache ce que c'était. Je mis une main devant ma bouche, surpris.

« Ce n'est rien, Fye. Tu ris, c'est tout. C'est une réaction de bonheur ou d'amusement plus forte encore que le sourire. » M'expliqua la voix.

Rassuré, je me mis donc à rire plus franchement, et constatais que cela faisait du bien de rire. Peut-être que j'allais continuer à lui donner des surnoms, dans ce cas, plutôt que de l'appeler par son nom, bien que je l'avais retenu... Il réagissait d'une façon si drôle ! Je me dirigeais alors vers la voiture bleue où m'attendais Ashura, en adressant un dernier sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main à mon camarade, que je vis sourire. J'ouvris alors la portière, et m'attachais. La voiture démarra, et mon père adoptif appuya sur un bouton de l'engin. De la musique se mit à retentir, joyeuse, comme je l'étais à l'instant. Je me sentais étonnement heureux, et Ashura sembla le remarquer, car il me sourit.

- Tu as l'air content. Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très bien. Souris-je. J'ai rencontré et parlé avec trois garçons de ma classe. Ils sont très gentils et ont répondu à toutes les questions que je posais sans se moquer de moi.

- C'est bien, je suis heureux pour toi. Sourit-il à son tour.

Je restais silencieux, repensant à ces quelques heures au collège. La musique, provenant de la radio, accompagnait mes pensées et je me mis à chantonner le refrain, qui se répétait, sans vraiment y faire attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque la chanson fut terminée et qu'Ashura me fit remarquer que je chantais bien, que je m'en rendis compte. Je rougis légèrement, mais il le disait sincèrement. Il continua, sans me regarder, mais je voyait qu'il souriait doucement, comme toujours.

- Ils ont une chorale, à ton collège ? Peut-être que cela pourrait t'amuser d'y participer. Me fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondis-je, tout en pensant que c'était une bonne idée.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, je me déchaussais, pris mes affaires et prévint Ashura que j'allais dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires. Il sourit, et me répondit qu'il me préviendrais quand nous mangerions. J'acquiesçais et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. En chemin je croisais Tchii, qui me demanda comment s'était déroulé ma rentrée.

- C'était bien. Répondis-je avec douceur. Tu veux venir avec moi dans ma chambre ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie, agrippant une petite veste noire, qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules.

Nous traversâmes le couloir, pour arriver à ma chambre. Elle était grande et spacieuse, avec des grandes vitres que je pouvais couvrir de rideaux blancs. Les murs étaient bleus clairs, et un tapis bleu marine était posé sur le sol clair. Mon lit était grand et blanc avec des ronds bleus. Dans un coin se trouvait une grande armoire de bois, un bureau clair, et une commode. La seule décoration était une peinture représentant un grand oiseau doré qui s'échappait d'une grande cage sombre, pour retourner dans un paysage paisible et beau. Quand je l'avais vue, j'avais immédiatement adoré cette œuvre, qui représentait exactement ce que j'avais vécu. Ashura me l'avais achetée en voyant qu'elle me plaisait, et m'avais dit que si un jour je voyais une autre décoration qui me plaisait il me l'offrirait.

J'avais été heureux de cette attention, mais je ne souhaitais pas profiter de sa gentillesse. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de m'acheter également un poste radio, un ordinateur, du matériel de dessin, des tas de livres pour adolescents, un livre de cuisine, des CD, des films, une télévision et une console de jeux. Comme je ne connaissais rien de tout cela, il avait laissé à Tchii le soin de m'expliquer leur utilité quand je le voudrais. Il avait précisé que ne sachant pas ce que j'aimais, il avait pris de tout pour que je puisse me faire des goûts. Il avait ajouté que si jamais autre chose me faisait envie, il me permettrais de tester tout ce que je voudrais. C'était un père adoptif merveilleux. Ma sœur adoptive me rapporta qu'elle avait eut droit à la même chose, et que quand elle s'était passionnée pour les vêtements, il lui avait acheté une machine à coudre, des tissus différents, des accessoires, des costumes... Depuis, elle se plaisait à tenter de créer des habits. Elle réussissait assez bien, et elle souhaitait devenir costumière ou créatrice de mode plus tard.

Nous nous assîmes sur le tapis moelleux, à même le sol, et je sortis les papiers donnés par notre professeur principale. Tchii regarda mon emploi du temps, tentant de s'imaginer à ma place, au collège à son tour. Pour ma part, je me saisis de la liste des clubs et la regardais. Clubs de sports... Club littéraire... Club de musique, chorale... Club de couture... Club de poterie... Club de dessin... Club de Cuisine... Club d'informatique... Club de jardinage... Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. Que choisir ? J'aurais voulu tout tenter ! Ma sœur se tourna vers moi, et se mit à lire par dessus mon épaule. Finalement, elle sourit.

- Moi je ferais le club de couture ! Et toi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, justement... Fis-je découragé.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec bon sens. Rayes ce que tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu aimes moins, comme ça tu as moins de choix.

Je lui souris et la remerciais, puis je saisis le papier, armé d'un crayon. Je ne voulais pas aller dans le club de sport, ou le littéraire. Le club de couture semblait plus pour les filles, et pour avoir testé un jour de coudre avec Tchii, j'étais vraiment mauvais. Le club de poterie ne me disait rien, et cela avait l'air compliqué. Mon ordinateur restait la plus part du temps éteint, et je me perdais sur internet, alors j'abandonnais l'informatique. Et en jardinage j'avais peur de faire mourir des plantes. Je rayais donc ces clubs les uns après les autres, n'en laissant que trois.

- Dessin, Musique et Cuisine. Lu Tchii en regardant mon papier. Tu hésites entre ces trois là ?

- Eh bien, Ash... Père m'a dit que je chantais bien. Mais la peinture ou le dessin me tentent, j'aimerais savoir faire quelque chose d'aussi beau que ça... Je désignais la peinture sur mon mur. Et le livre de cuisine regorge de bonnes recettes que je voudrais essayer.

Ma sœur me regarda un instant, puis se leva pour aller farfouiller dans un de mes tiroirs. Elle en sortit mon matériel de dessin, encore tout neuf. Elle me le donna, en souriant.

- Tiens, essaye de dessiner quelque chose ! Me dit-elle gentiment.

Je saisis avec hésitation les crayons, et ouvrit mon calepin à la première page. Mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer... Comprenant que j'avais besoin d'inspiration, elle brancha mon poste radio, choisit un disque au hasard et le mit. Dès les premières notes, je reconnus une chanson que j'avais déjà écoutée plusieurs fois, car je l'aimais bien. Soudain, comme une déchirure s'opéra dans mon esprit, et mon crayon de papier traça le premier trait. Dans le même temps, j'accompagnais le chanteur avec ma voix, répétant les paroles déjà entendues. Je dessinais sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, et Tchii s'assit pour me regarder faire. J'avais l'impression que ma main était guidée par le crayon, et non pas l'inverse, comme victime d'une quelconque magie.

Peu à peu, la feuille blanche au départ devint plus grise. Je choisis alors deux crayons de couleur, l'un bleu, l'autre brun, et je colorais les formes dessinées. La musique continuait, et peu à peu, elle devint plus douce. Finalement, alors que les dernières notes retentissaient je reposais le tout, me tus, et je regardais le résultat, à moitié surpris. Tchii restait silencieuse, et en me tournant vers elle, je vis qu'elle était muette d'émotion. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme craignant de faire disparaître mon dessin si elle le dérangeait.

- Ce que j'ai vu, un jour, par la fenêtre de la tour où j'étais enfermé. Fis-je d'une même voix.

J'avais représenté un mur sombre, en pierre grise, dans lequel s'ouvrait une fenêtre. On voyait la neige tomber dehors, avec des reflets bleutés. Et entre les flocons, un oiseau brun, un rapace, volait, les ailes déployées. Ma petite sœur me regarda avec un air sérieux et compréhensif. Puis, doucement, elle rapprocha le dessin d'elle, et un timide sourire étira ses lèvres.

- C'est très beau.

- C'était la première fois que je voyais un oiseau. Répondis-je, un peu inutilement.

Elle ne répondit pas, et alla baisser un peu le son de la musique. J'en profitais pour sortir la plume brune d'un des tiroirs de ma commode, et la posais à côté de mon dessin. En revenant, Tchii la vit et me questionna du regard. J'opinais, et elle me murmura qu'elle était vraiment jolie. C'était mon trésor. Ma sœur et moi avions tout deux parlés, à mon arrivée, de nos passés avant d'arriver là. Elle s'était fait trouvée dans la rue, au milieu de sacs poubelles, inconsciente, par un jeune garçon et sa mère, qui passaient par là. Ils l'avaient confié à un orphelinat, car eux même ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper. Et c'était là qu'Ashura l'avait trouvée. Pour ma part, je lui avait conté ma détention dans la tour, en gros, omettant certains détails. L'oiseau faisait partie de ces détails.

Ma sœur braqua ses yeux noisettes sur moi, et me dit alors qu'elle trouvait que je chantais très bien aussi. Que je dessinais bien et que je chantais bien. Je lui rétorquais que pourtant je n'avais jamais appris. Cela la fit sourire, et elle m'avoua n'avoir jamais appris à coudre non plus. Je la regardais, étonné, avant de sourire.

- Bon, eh bien cela me semble clair. Décidais-je. Puisque je sais dessiner et chanter, cela ne sert à rien d'aller dans ces clubs. Je vais m'inscrire au club de cuisine.

- Tu ne dessineras plus, alors ? S'enquit-elle, déçue.

- Bien sûr que si. Simplement, je ne le ferais que pour moi... Et pour toi, et Ashu- Père. Ajoutais-je, en souriant, voyant son air déçu.

Son sourire fut si rayonnant que je fus certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Pile à cet instant, notre père adoptif envoya une servante nous chercher pour aller manger. Je pris la main de Tchii, et je regardais une dernière fois mon dessin. Mon sourire se fana un instant. Où est-ce que j'avais appris à faire d'aussi belles choses, bon sang ? Était-ce dans ma vie d'avant ? Tchii, inconsciente de mon trouble, tira sur ma main. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre. Bah, pourquoi plomber le moral de tout le monde en affichant une tête d'enterrement ? Et je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pyuh: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<strong>

**Tomoyo: ...Pourquoi on a toujours pas été payés ?**

**Pyuh: erm... *regarde ailleurs* pas de reviews ?**

**Fye: Menteuse, il doit y en avoir eut !**

**Kuro: forcément.**

**Pyuh: ...il y en a eut. Une.**

**Toya: Bon, et qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ?**

**Pyuh: *chuchote quelque chose à Yukito***

**Yukito: *s'approche de Toya, jusqu'à presque l'embrasser, et se tourne vers les lecteurs* Si vous voulez la suite de la scène, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

**Toya: ...*tout rouge* ...ben j'espère qu'il y en aura qui vont laisser des reviews, rien que pour ça...**

**Pyuh: pervers ! :3**


End file.
